Innocence Lost
by bke.21
Summary: All it takes is a nudge to change someones entire life. Mostly exhibition. Lots of teasing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is a little diffrent. I wanted to try the teasing route in lieu of pure smut. And if any character fit this theme, its Ruby. Of course this will have a lot of OOC but it wouldn't be smut if it was 100% IC.**

* * *

Ruby was an unusual teen girl. While all her friends obsessed about boys and sex, she was nearly indifferent to the whole thing. It was not that she did not have sexual urges. It was more that her priorities were school and learning and she was not going to be distracted by other things. Determination and will had got her to her senior year without even a kiss. Her friends started to become persistent in their pleas for her to "hook up". It was not until she met Mercury that her will was truly tested.

Mercury was a rugged, athletic type. He was the kind of boy that everyone liked, both male and female. The girls around him all wanted to be his girlfriend. He lettered in varsity football, basketball, and soccer. Ruby admired him the way someone admires a Renaissance original: a nice piece, but certainly not one she would ever have. This longing was purely physical. Although Mercury had a great body, he also was a bit stuck on himself and not all that bright.

They hung in different circles. Then, one day, someone suggested that Mercury try out for the part in the upcoming showing of "Taming of the Shrew". It turned out he had the natural confidence and charisma to land a decent role, though he was not playing the lead. While Ruby avoided most activities, she did need something for college, so she was working as a set helper on the play. That was when she literally ran into him.

"Oh my god, I didn't see you there. I am so sorry, are you ok?" Ruby said.

Mercury held his nose, blinking away tears and stars. "Um, I'll be all right. I get worse hits at practice. Just give me a second."

Ruby had been rushing around, trying to shuttle a prop that had been misplaced. Since it was in the next scene, she had picked it up in a hurry and spun around to go deliver it. When she turned, her elbow made a direct hit right into Mercury's nose. He had been moving towards the stage, preparing to enter on his cue. Now they were both late and he was holding his nose, crouched slightly.

"I think your cue is coming. You better get out there. Again, I am sorry! Let me make it up to you."

Mercury looked her over. She was cute. A brunette with big silver eyes and a nice smile. She had her hair cut short, wore a baggy shapeless shirt and plain featureless pants. Beneath all that, he thought she might have a nice body. Although she was not the typical girl Mercury pursued, his mind was working and so he said, "How about you let me take you out for an ice cream after the show?"

Ruby was slightly confused. And then her eyes widened. "You mean, like a date?"

Mercury nodded.

She was about to shake her head and say "no", but the way he clutched his face made her feel bad. She sighed under her breath. "OK. That's a deal."

He hurried off and Ruby wondered what she had gotten into. She quickly delivered her prop.

Ruby got home from school and made a straight line to her room. Her parents briefly saw a blur as she went by, her mom trying a vague wave that was not returned. It was not unusual for their girl to hit the books hard, so they did not think much of it. But, this time, Ruby was not thinking about studying, she was concentrating on something much more difficult for her: what to wear?

Her mind entertained and discarded possibilities. She did not really have a cute outfit that felt right. The closest she had to pretty was a spring dress that hung to her knees, but she did not feel like freezing in the middle of February, so she at first discounted it. After trying on one loose set of jeans after another, however, she came back to it. Maybe if she wore a set of tights under it?

She pulled some tights from the bottom drawer that she used for figure skating. They were much too revealing for anything other than skating. Briefly she thought about how odd that an outfit that was perfectly fine during practices on the ice was not at all appropriate in another setting. Anyway, it was fine under the dress. She would not freeze, and the contrast of the white flowered dress and the black tights actually was not bad.

Pulling her purse out of her closet (she hardly ever used it), she looked in the mirror. It would do, I guess. So, she went to down to dinner.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at the change. "What's up, Ruby?"

"Hi Mom," Ruby responded, clearly stalling. "Um, I decided to dress up for the play tonight."

Her mother accepted that. "You look nice."

Ruby started to relax just a little. Her mom never gave her compliments on her appearance. It was always homework and academic achievements. Oddly, it gave her just enough confidence that she could actually leave the house and head off to the play. "I guess I am a bit nervous," she thought to herself.

She decided to watch from the audience instead of participate in the set changes this time. This was OK because the kids involved in setup and teardown were always coming and going. As long as a few were around, it went smoothly, and tonight was no exception.

Mercury did a good job in his little role, and Ruby admired his handsome features and confident delivery, not quite believing he had asked her out.

After the show, Ruby went around backstage and found Mercury.

"You did a great job out there, Mercury," she said.

"Thanks, Ruby!" He beamed. "Ready for that ice cream?"

She nodded and they walked down the street, crossing over at the light, and just a little further. The ice cream shop was strategically close to the high school and middle school, which was no accident. Lots of teens frequented the place, even in the winter. It was more than just ice cream: it had food, although not of a great quality. People just liked to hang out there. In fact, Ruby saw a few of her fellow classmates gawk at the two of them enter. She felt an odd sense of pride seeing the girls' jealous expressions.

The boys were even checking her out. Glancing down, she supposed that a bit of cleavage was showing. It was weird being evaluated like that, so she kept her eyes on the floor and sat down at a booth. She had never had a second glance before.

Mercury scooted in beside her, which threw her off a bit. She expected him to be across from her and having him so close meant she smelled his masculine scent and felt his leg brush against hers. The waiter took some time to come visit them, so Mercury commenced to engage her in a one-sided conversation about his various athletic activities. She just nodded and made appreciative sounds where it seemed appropriate.

They finally got a waiter to come take their ice cream order. Ruby thought a bit about if she should order something smaller because she was a girl and should not eat so much. She decided on a normal size dish, whereas Mercury got a three scoop deal with bananas, hot fudge, and whip cream.

All the nervousness from the beginning of their date wore off as they waited for their ice cream to come. To tell the truth, Ruby was actually getting a bit bored listening to Mercury drone on. Her mind started to wander and she missed a couple of cues where she was supposed to be impressed. She wondered if she could get through this and decided she needed to do something.

"Hey Mercury, that all sounds interesting, but tell me, have you been with a lot of girls?"

It was perhaps the worst conversational segue ever, but Mercury hardly blinked at the hard right turn it took.

"Not a ton," Mercury started, "but ya, a few."

"Anyone serious?" she asked.

Mercury thought for a second. "I dated someone for six months, so yes, pretty serious."

"Interesting," she said, wondering where to take the conversation from here, but not wanting to go back to football or basketball again.

"Umm, so, why did you break up?" she asked, thinking furiously about ways to steer away from boredom.

Mercury was a little uncomfortable. "Well, it was a lot of things, I guess. But, mostly, in the end, I wanted to progress further physically and she did not."

Ruby was confused and her face showed it.

He drew a breath and whispered in her ear, getting closer and rubbing his body against hers. It made her heart beat faster. "She didn't want to do 'it'. We had already done pretty much everything else, but she said she wanted to save that for her husband."

"Ah," Ruby said. She wondered what "everything else" was. She gathered up her courage. She leaned into him, brushing her breast inadvertently on his upper arm. "What do you mean, 'everything else'?"

Mercury leaned again and she was nearly sure he brushed against the side of her breast quite deliberately this time. It felt nice. "Well...", his voice got lower, forcing her to lean in further. "She sucked my dick, I licked her pussy, she jerked me off, I fingered her... you know, everything but 'it'."

Ruby had, of course, heard about all these things, but had not experienced any of them first hand. Her mind whirled. She was not bored anymore. An image of Mercury laying between her legs and licking her came unbidden into her mind. "What would that feel like?" she wondered.

She leaned in again. The brush of her breast against him was not accidental. "Did all of that feel good?"

Mercury peered closely at her, trying to determine if she were joking. "Well, ya." He paused. "You mean, you have never..."

Ruby shook her head, blushing.

He leaned in. His hand stroked the outside of her leg, just above her knee. Ruby did not quite know what to make of that, so she let him. "It felt great. Especially when Weiss put my dick in her mouth. That was my favorite."

The air seemed warmer and thinner. She was having just a little bit of a hard time breathing. Her shock at hearing Mercury say those dirty things was intense. She felt so naughty. Mercury's hand kept stroking her thigh. And then she caught him peeking at her chest, and she realized that her nipples were poking hard and prominently through her thin red dress. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned away from Mercury slightly, breaking the tension.

Mercury's face seemed transformed. He had this intensity to him and appeared... hungry. Ruby felt flattered and scared. "Was he aroused?" she thought, and yes... that was a bulge in his pants. He had a hard on!

She was trapped by it for a moment. His hard penis bulging in his pants was this dangerous thing, so close. Her eyes stayed fixed on it for just a fraction too long, and then she noticed that Mercury was smiling at her. He had caught her and she was mortified.

While she stared down at the table, the hand that had been stroking her leg moved to the inside of her knee. Alarm bells starting ringing in her head. She knew that it represented a clear boundary breach, especially with the dress she was wearing. But, the touch felt good and she was wearing tights, so she pretended to ignore it. Emboldened by this, Mercury commenced to push the boundary even further, making the touch climb her inner thigh.

Ruby was simultaneously very scared and excited. Her decision making process was definitely impaired. She could not decide if she should stop Mercury or when, so she continued to pretend it did not exist. Except now his hand was under her dress and she really had to put the brakes on soon. But part of her did not want to stop at all. It was not a feeling she was familiar with, but one that she did not want to end.

The waiter arrived out of nowhere to bring their ice cream. Mercury was annoyed, moving his hand back to a safe spot. Ruby was relieved and disappointed. They ate the ice creams mostly in silence. Ruby steered the conversation to safe topics. Even so, she kept picturing some of the things Mercury had said and feeling aroused secretly. Also, wondering if he would have stopped at her upper thigh or gone even further (and if she would have let him).

Mercury paid for the ice cream and walked her back to her house. They did not speak that much along the way. When they arrived, Mercury stopped her before she went in.

"Hey, Ruby, have you ever even kissed a boy?" he asked.

She shook her head.

Mercury put his arms around her, snaking his hand behind her head and lightly pulling her towards him. He paused for just the briefest second to give her a chance to back out and then kissed her lightly on the lips. Ruby felt glorious at that moment. Her heart beat fast.

"Thanks, Mercury," she said.

Mercury thought a second and said, "You know, Ruby, I had a good time. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"

"Sure, Mercury," she said. He walked away from the house and she went back in, floating up the stairs and going directly to bed. She felt exhausted somehow and went right to sleep.

The next day, Ruby seemed to see Mercury everywhere. I guess it was not that he was around more than usual, it was more that she noticed. She still could not believe their date last night. It was not so bad.

Daydreaming about what had gone and what may soon come, she heard the bell signaling the start of the next class. Crap. She quickly grabbed her Science book and headed to Mr. Arc's class. It was a long walk down the hall, so she was nearly running when she finally made the door. Still, his expression of disapproval when she entered told he had not missed the fact that she was late.

There was something different about Mr. Arc today. It was like he was more lively, his smile more pronounced, his eyes more intense. Ruby could not quite place the difference. It was circling around in her head when she heard her name and the distinct inflection of pitch that signaled a question.

She raised her eyes up and met his. A lightning bolt of electricity seemed to race down her body. It swirled around and made a definite stop in her mid-section. The feeling was not entirely unpleasant.

"I'm sorry, what was the question?" Ruby asked.

Mr. Arc's expression darkened. "I asked what are the two forms of reproduction."

The word "reproduction" conjured images of people copulating. No, not people, Ruby admitted. Her, and of all people, Mr. Arc. "Not Mercury?", she thought. "What is wrong with me?"

"Asexual and sexual," Ruby responded, not able to hold eye contact with the teacher as her thoughts betrayed her.

"Very good, Ruby," Mr Arc said, sending a warm feeling through her again.

"The different ways an organism can reproduce asexually are budding, fission, fragmentation..."

Again her concentration wavered. It was almost as if the date with Mercury had awakened some dormant desire in her. She suddenly felt things she never had before. For instance, never in her life had she been in a room full of people and felt awareness down *there*. Never, that is, before just now.

When Mr. Arc turned to the board to write the different aspects of reproduction, Ruby noticed how nice his ass looked in his jeans. "Mmmm," she murmured under her breath, and then felt shocked that she had done so. She wondered what it would be like to grab that posterior and give it a squeeze.

Such was her reverie that when Mr. Arc called on her again later, she had no idea what he asked. Again. Instead of repeating himself to her, he directed the question at her neighbor instead. After he finished, he told her, "Ruby, could you please see me after class?"

A couple of "ooo"s were uttered from the back row. Ruby's face turned crimson and she nodded. The lecture continued and at the bell, everyone else shuffled out.

Mr. Arc approached, resting on the desk's chair in front of her so that he was not towering above her as she sat. "Ruby, what's up with you today? You are a good student. But, you were distracted. What gives?"

A host of possible things to say flashed through her mind. She certainly was not going to confess to being distracted by his ass!

"Um," she began, stumbling. "I guess I am a little distracted," she had the inkling of an idea and jumped on it. "I went out on a date with Mercury last night, and I guess I was thinking about that."

He peered into her face, almost as if he could tell if she were lying. She did not flinch from his eye contact. "OK. I can understand that."

"You can?" Ruby asked.

"Sure," he said, "I was a teen once myself, you know." He chuckled.

"Well, I guess," she giggled nervously. "It is just the first time I have ever been on a date. And he kissed me, which was what I was daydreaming about when you called on me."

Mr. Arc's eyes got just a little wider. "First kiss, huh?"

She nodded.

He sighed. "Not much better feeling in the whole world. Try to bottle it. Over time, you can still remember some, but it fades."

Ruby was surprised at the wistful look on his face. I guess it was hard sometimes to remember that teachers were people too. People that kissed and did 'other things'. Her face flushed again as she imagined a few of those.

"Well, ok, I guess I will let you off the hook this time." He paused, almost if trying to decide whether to go on. "And...", he paused again. "Please be careful."

Ruby did not quite get what he was saying.

"It's just that. Hmmm, Mercury has a lot more experience than you. And you are just starting on this journey. I am not sure he will want to take it slow, and I don't know if you are prepared if he..." he stopped.

A silence settled onto the room. Brief, but awkward.

Mr. Arc was gazing past her. She thought his expression was... ah yes, embarrassed. It was sweet of him to try to protect her. Laying her hand over his, she said, "Thanks Mr. Arc, I think I know exactly what you mean."

He made eye contact with her and smiled.

"I may not be experienced, as you say, but I can take care of myself."

"Good."

She stood up and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Ruby."

"Yes?"

"If you ever want to ask me a question, get advice for anything, please come to me. I am the opposite of judgmental and will give you my honest, direct opinion. No sugar coating. Promise."

Ruby considered the offer for a second. "Deal," she said and headed towards her next class.

It was the end of the day, and she started her short walk to her house. It was under a mile, so she never rode the bus. As she stepped out of the building, her eyes squinted, adjusting to the sunlight. As she turned the first corner and lost sight of the school, Mercury walked up beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. She did not see him coming, so she was just a bit startled.

"Oh!" She muttered.

Mercury smiled at her.

"Hi Ruby. Can I walk with you?" His arm still was wrapped partly around her.

The contact felt good, warm, so she nodded.

They walked in silence for nearly a block. Mercury's arm moved away and Ruby sighed a bit, missing it's presence. She smiled at him sidelong and he grinned back. Then he truly surprised her by grasping her hand.

"So, Ruby, is it OK if walk you home?" Mercury asked.

Ruby's heart actually skipped a bit with his holding of her hand and the question. "Umm... sure." She felt special, secure. It was a good feeling.

Houses passed by as they made safe small talk with each other. Mercury's hand was softer than she imagined. Ruby kept glancing down at it to make sure it was real. They arrived at Ruby's house far too soon. She would have preferred the distance to be longer for once.

"Here is my house," Ruby said, pointing to the modest place her family owned. It was a cute house with a front porch. The staircase leading up is where they paused. "My mom and dad are not home yet, so I cannot really have you inside."

"No parents, huh?" Mercury asked, a mischievous grin splitting his face. "So, they won't mind if I do this." He reached under her chin, pulling her head up, and his soft lips lightly brushed hers. Ruby closed her eyes and let him kiss her. It was like she was flying through the air, each cloud a stepping stone to the next. When his tongue darted out and pressed between her lips, she pulled away.

"Sorry," she said, "I wasn't expecting that."

Mercury drew her in close. "It's fine." He turned his head and kissed her again. This time when his tongue came out, she parted her mouth, letting her tongue play with his. He pulled her in close and his tongue went deep in her mouth. It was the most erotic thing Ruby had ever experienced, and she started to become aroused. There was a voice in the back of her mind warning her to be careful, but her body had other ideas. Mercury's hand that wasn't holding the back of her head was on her hip. It moved down, tracing a line of desire on her body. Suddenly, it was grabbing the top of her ass through her baggy jeans.

She could not help it, she moaned a little in Mercury 's mouth. Their bodies were pressed so closely together that she knew he had an erection. That erection was pressed against her stomach and it was just so naughty to know that his hard cock was only a couple layers of clothing from being against her. The tension between that voice of caution and her body was growing every passing second. As her body responded, her mind was sending off alarm bells.

Mercury broke their kiss. "Ruby, has anyone ever told you that you have an amazing ass?"

His words embarrassed her. She shook her head.

"It's true. I can hardly believe it," his hands grasped her butt through her jeans, feeling both her ass cheeks.

"What do you wear such loose cloths? You could totally show off your body." Mercury was genuinely curious.

She said, "I guess I never thought about it. I was not concentrating on that stuff." Her hands waved in a vague gesture. "Do you really think I could wear better outfits?"

"Absolutely." His hands continued to access her assets. "Come into school with a tighter pair of jeans or a skirt. I tell you, heads will turn as you walk by. You might give the guys whiplash."

"Would you like that?" she said.

Mercury gazed into his eyes. She saw an intense hunger inside them. "Yes, Ruby, that would be hot as hell."

Just then, her Mom pulled up into the driveway. Mercury moved his hands away, but she was not entirely sure it had been in time for her Mom not to notice.

"I better get inside, Mercury, and start my homework. I'll think about what you said," Ruby said, picking up her backpack and heading into the house. Her mother waved at Mercury as she followed Ruby into the house.

* * *

The following morning, Ruby was standing in front of her dresser nearly in tears. She had rifled through all of her pants, and they were all shapeless baggy jeans or sweatpants. "What am I going to do?" she thought. She made a mental note to push up clothes shopping on her priority list. Sighing, she pulled the least offensive pair out and pulled off her pajama bottoms. She was standing there bottomless (she never wore panties under her nightwear) when she remembered the other thing Mercury mentioned. He said "pants or skirt".

So, she walked over to her closet and stood on tiptoe to grab a handful of skirts that she had shoved on her top shelf. A bit of dust had accumulated on them. She brushed them off, coughing as she did. Looking skeptically at the selection, she tried each on in turn, and one by one they were discarded for being too small. Holding the last one, she sighed, and pulled it on. It was a tight fit, but it was her last hope, so she wiggled and shimmied until it was finally on. Jubilation is the only word to describe her feeling. Turning to the mirror, she studied her reflection.

The skirt was way shorter than she remembered. I guess she was about a year or two younger when she bought it, so her body had changed since then. It fell to mid thigh, which was not exactly comfortable for her. "Oh my god," she thought, "I have to go back and shave my legs." Still, turning part way, she had to admit it fit snugly against her butt, and she had no other options, so she shrugged and decided it was good.

Her panties were next, and she spent a bit of time picking out a pair. It was silly, but the skirt was short enough that there was a possibility of someone catching a peek, so she didn't want a pair of cotton whities to be what they saw. She considered and discarded a bunch of possibilities and decided on a light pink pair with a small purple rose that went from hip across the front. At least it was cute, if not all that sexy. She pulled them on and checked out the new look. "Good enough," she thought, and made her way to the bathroom for some leg shaving.

Her mother raised an eyebrow when she saw the outfit. "Aren't you going to be cold, hon?" she asked, but Ruby could tell that was not the real concern.

"I'll be fine, Mom. It's supposed to be around 50 today." She did not meet her mother's eyes, for she did not want to see her disapproval.

To her surprise, her mother said, "Well, you look nice. It's good to see you dress up like a girl once in awhile." Her grin told Ruby that her mother was not teasing her.

"Thanks, Mom. See you later."

Her feet led her out of the house before she could have second (or third, or fourth) thoughts. The high for the day was supposed to be 50, but she definitely felt a chill as the wind blew. She almost turned back to grab some panty hose, thinking for the first time about wearing some, but she would be late for school, so she just walked faster and ignored the breeze that was nearly literally freezing her ass off.

When Ruby finally got to school, she was a bit out of breath from walking faster than normal. It was a whole new experience for her trying to move in a skirt. It was not the easiest given how tight it was. When she tried to use her typical stride length, it just did not work, so she took many more little steps at almost double speed.

She strode down the hall towards her locker and there was something different. It eluded her for almost the entire length of the corridor. There was a difference in atmosphere, an oddness she could not place. Her curiosity was rising. She studied the faces around her and did not notice anything different. But then her attention turned towards the boys, and she understood. Unlike most days, where she never got a second look, today almost all of them were checking her out. They were sizing up her legs, and, she slyly checked behind her, oh yes, they were also staring at her ass.

"Wow," she thought, chagrined at being the center of attention. She hurried as fast as she could and avoided all the glances. Quickly, she took off her coat and threw it inside. She grabbed her books and binder, putting together her things as she usually did and she heard a little "ooo" behind her. That is when she realized that she was bending over at the waist and that her short skirt had ridden up. Turning quickly around, she caught Ren with his eyes fixed on her. He blushed when they made eye contact and hurried away. "Did he see my underwear?" she thought, feeling embarrassed.

She bent her knees and picked up her stuff again, this time doing the lady like crouch thing she saw other girls do much more masterfully. As she fast shuffled to her first class, she thought back to all the attention she was getting today so far. It was a bit embarrassing, sure, but also kind of cool. She wondered if Ron saw her panties. And did it make him hard? Picturing a hard bulge in his pants, Ruby berated herself for such a naughty thought. She decided to push it out of her mind and concentrate on her work.

Mercury caught sight of Ruby on the way to her science class. Honestly, his initial thought was, "Wow, who is the new nice piece of ass?" And then he recognized her. The skirt she was wearing! It was tight and short and Mercury could finally see what he suspected: Ruby had quite the nice ass.

He sped up and caught her just before she entered.

"Hey, Ruby, wow you look awesome today!" His eyes deliberately went up and down her body.

Ruby hugged her backpack in front of her. She had noticed that her hard nipples were poking through her shirt and it made her feel self conscience. Mercury 's stare made her feel just a little unsettled, but she decided to accept it in stride.

"Thanks, Mercury ."

And for the first time, Mercury displayed affection publicly in school. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips, just a little peck. There were kids that stopped and made note of it, but Ruby did not care. She was in heaven.

"Wow, OK, I really have to get to class now."

Mercury stepped aside and let her by, but not without giving her a playful tap on her ass when she went by. Ruby was surprised, but kept on walking as if nothing happened. Just that small contact had turned on her on. She could feel the beginnings of dampness down there and quickly walked to her seat, keeping her head down.

Mr. Arc noticed Ruby enter out of the corner of his eye. He did a double take when he realized who it was and could not but help appreciate the outfit. It was inappropriate to have sexual thoughts about his students, but he could not help it with her innocent demeanor mixed with the sexy clothing.

He pushed these thoughts out of his head and began the class. Every once in awhile, he would glance her way, and she appeared a bit distracted. It was only fair, he supposed, because she was distracting him with those long legs. Plus with that tight blouse through which he could see hard nipples poking through. To his horror, Mr. Arc felt an erection forming. Thinking quickly, he said, "Class, please open your books to Chapter 6 and read the first section to yourselves."

He walked over to his desk and sat down, happy to have the furniture between him and his students. Glancing at this calendar, he saw that had her birthday just last week. And then he kicked himself for such a thought. Even if she were technically legal, he was twice her age.

Opening the book, he found the chapter himself and started to skim it. He had read it many times before, but it helped to refresh him memory what content was covered. Looking past the book, he saw something that nearly made him drop it. Ruby was sitting just a little slumped in her chair. But, her legs were open enough for her to see the color of her panties (pink) and even some form of flower. She was reading the book, along with the class, so no one noticed how his gaze locked between her legs for an inappropriate amount of time.

"I think she is not used to wearing skirts," he thought to himself. He could not help himself, he kept peering over. And then she closed her legs and opened them. She repeated it. The movement was mesmerizing.

Meanwhile, Ruby was reading the chapter about Genetics and Evolution, but not really having much of it penetrate. Instead, she reminisced about Mercury kissing her in the hall and patting her ass. It made her all warm and fuzzy inside. And that expression on his face! She was nearly certain that he was aroused, and that aroused her. In fact, her pussy was juicing up a bit. Her awareness of the region down below grew. Her vulva swelled. She could not sit still!

Her legs seemed to close and open of their own will. With the rocking back and forth, her lips rubbed together and her panties scraped against her clit just a tiny bit. The sensation was electrifying. The words on the page were gibberish now, so she checked on the others. And then she noticed that the teacher was focused on her. At first, she could not understand, and then she realized that he was peeking up her skirt!

"Wow," she thought, closing her legs tight. But something inside her was working against that thought. Her legs so badly wanted to open. Part of her really enjoyed when Mr. Arc stared at her wet, dripping, quivering...

Her mind and body had a bit of a battle. Part of her really wanted to reveal herself to the teacher. She never realized how sexy his eyes were. And she was still humming from Mercury kissing her earlier.

Her legs spread again, this time just a little wider. She watched with her peripheral vision and was rewarded when she spied Mr. Arc's eye get really big. "What if he is getting hard?" she thought, and was able to hold that position for a couple seconds longer before modesty took over again.

Mr. Arc was captivated by the sight before him. The panties were tight enough that he could make out just the hint of a slit. Also, he could swear there was a little wet spot forming in the middle. His cock was so hard that it actually hurt in the confines of his pants. He adjusted it with his hand to relieve the pressure.

When the bell rang, it startled him nearly out of his seat. Ruby's legs closed, she stood up, and she strutted away. The way she swayed her ass could only be called a strut. His gaze came level with her face and it was turned back toward him, head against shoulder. He knew from her expression that he was so bagged and he blushed. Still, his erection was throbbing, and her eyes dove down and widened just slightly. "She just checked me out!" He thought.

Ruby left the classroom with her head spinning. She had never been so excited in her life. The whole world seemed to vibrate around her. "Well, that is interesting," she thought, resolving to examine it later. The hormones coursing through her body, the thoughts running through her head, were all very new to her.

She saw Mercury just after school ended, but hurried home before he could decide to catch up with her. Her mind was just too confused with what had happened today, so she needed to think. Rushing home by herself cleared her head a bit. When she arrived, her parents were not home just yet, so she went up to her room and lay on her bed. Routine took over and she pulled her books out of her backpack to start her homework, but she just could not focus. An persistent itching had started between her legs and it would not go away.

Ruby threaded her hand down to her stomach. Her heart was racing. She closed her eyes and remembered how Mercury had kissed her this morning. "Mmmm," she thought. And then she pictured yesterday when his hand was on her thigh. Ruby's hand moved to her thigh, climbing upward. "What if he did not stop," she thought, and she moved her hand all the way to her panties, pressing it between her lips firmly.

"And what if he went even further?" Her hand hooked the waistband of her panties and pulled them to the side. She had never been so wet in her entire life.

"I am touching myself," Ruby thought. It was not something she did often. She could only recall a handful of times before, always in the dark, and always with a sense of shame. This time she craved it somehow. It was as if her pussy demanded the touch.

Her fingers found her clit and rubbed. Images of Mercury's erection in his pants spurred her on. She started to touch faster and harder, sometimes moving her finger down to penetrate herself. "Is that what it's like to fuck someone?" she wondered.

As her passion grew, Mr. Arc also popped in her mind. At first, it distracted her, but then it was like her body exploded. Just thinking about moving her panties to the side like she had them and having him watch made her convulse in the most intense orgasm of her life! At the end, she was muttering, "fuck me, teacher! fuck me!" and pushing her fingers deep inside herself. Her toes curled, her body arched, her nipples were hard, and then it was over, but not before she was sweating from exertion.

"Well, that was unexpected," she thought, laying in bed, feeling content. "I better get my work done, though, so I can go shopping for clothes tonight." Ruby had no idea where this change in her was leading, but she was curious and eager to find out.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby finished her homework finally. It was much more difficult for her today than normal. Her mind could not stop wandering to Mercury. This was the first time that she remembered obsessing about what lay under a boy's clothing. From the tight shirts, she could tell Mercury had an athletic body, and his butt was certainly cute. And her curiosity wandered to his hard penis, which she saw signs of the previous day.

"Ruby!" she admonished herself in her thoughts. "Get it together. This is why you avoided getting entangled. You need to keep those A's rolling for getting into college."

She rolled over and hugged her pillow, which always made her feel safe and secure. Except this time, she imagined embracing a hard muscled lean boy. "Mmmm," she muttered, letting the pillow slip between her legs and squeezing it. "Nice." She could picture her hand wrapping itself around Mercury's dick, stroking it through his pants. Her tight control of her thoughts was definitely failing.

Her legs wrapped around the pillow and hugged it tight. She felt the beginnings of a hunger. It was becoming more familiar, this wanting, but it was still somewhat foreign to her. Her body began a slow humping motion. The pillow pressed against something that made her want more and more. She was nearly grinding against it hard when she heard a noise. Just in time, she tucked the pillow behind her as her mother barged into her room.

"Ruby, I need you to cleanup after dinner tonight. Grandma is coming tomorrow, and I don't want the kitchen to be a mess."

"But, Mom!" Ruby started. "I need to go clothes shopping."

Her mother stopped with her mouth open. Never had Ruby asked to skip out on chores for anything other than homework and the occasional school play. It made her nearly reconsider. But, her mother was like an inspector when she came to the house. No one was happy when she would passive aggressively make remarks on the general state of cleanliness standards in the world.

"You do not need to go TONIGHT. Postpone it until tomorrow."

Ruby thought about how difficult it was this morning for her to find anything worthy to wear; she stumbled upon the skirt, but had nothing acceptable for tomorrow. Tears formed in her eyes. "Please?" she pleaded.

That nearly did the trick, but her mother was never to give into manipulation.

"Sorry, Ruby." And she turned on her heel and left the room before those tears could manifest. She was not sure her resolve could stand waterworks.

Ruby buried her head in the pillow and nearly cried. She was not one to get too emotional over things, especially something as minor as this, but the turn of events had definitely caught her by surprise, and that made her unhappy. She pulled herself together and went to do as asked, grumpily cleaning the house for dear old grandma.

—

When Ruby awoke the next morning, she sighed. Knowing what her choices were, she decided to just go with her usual outfit of loose jeans and shapeless shirt.

"I used to wear this every day," she thought, "so why does this make me unhappy now?"

She was so mad at her mother! When she left the house, she slammed the door and stomped off. Her anger filled her chest and she could not shake it off until she reached school. It was going to be one of those days.

Her arrival at school went completely unnoticed. Yesterday, she felt that something was wrong, that the atmosphere had changed. Today, it was back to normal. Except that normal had a certain amount of sadness to it. Her friend Emerald waved and smiled, which made her smile back reflexively. She was the only one who really noticed her and she missed the attention from yesterday.

"Wow, Emerald is cute today," she thought, as she appraised Emerald's plaid skirt, tight buttoned blouse, and a thin sweater covering.

Ruby had always been a tad envious of Emerald's breasts. They were just so big on that otherwise thin frame. And she was never shy about showing off her frontal assets. Today was no exception, as her shirt had two buttons unfastened, showing a generous amount of cleavage and just a peak of a mint lacy bra underneath.

Opening her locker, Ruby used the door to shield her spying on the reactions of people around Emerald. Many of the boys almost fell over trying to get a better view without trying to be obvious about it. Some of the girls would glance at her and then quickly away with a disapproving expression. Ruby suspected that it was mostly based on jealousy. A couple girls would check her out almost like a guy, scanning her up and down and pursing their lips appreciatively.

Her concentration was directed at Emerald when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She almost jumped out of her skin!

"Oh, hi Mercury. You startled me," Ruby said.

"I noticed," Mercury replied.

They stood there and made some small talk about how they had spent their respective evenings yesterday. As they talked, Ruby caught Mercury appraising her outfit. From the disappointed expression on his face, he was not appreciating the return to her normal wardrobe. To his credit, though, he did not say anything. The spark in his eyes, the mischievous smile, though, were gone.

His conversation stumbled a little and his focus wavered just a second. Watching his eyes, Ruby glanced over. Emerald was tying her shoe just down the hallway. From where they stood, her breasts were straining to erupt from her poor overworked blouse. She was also showing a generous amount of leg under her cute skirt. Mercury tried not to stare, but failed miserably.

And then Ruby experienced an emotion she had never felt before: jealousy. She was jealous because she saw that spark in Mercury's eye, that smile that had more than a little devil in it. And it was because of Emerald. She almost wanted to punch her.

Ruby gathered her stuff quickly, trying to beat a hasty retreat. Mercury saw Ruby and knew that she was upset from catching him checking out Emerald. But, he stopped for more than just small talk today, so he proceeded with the rest of the reason.

"Hey, Ruby," Mercury said, and Ruby met his eyes. Mercury felt guilt when he saw the anger on her face. "Um." He stumbled, suddenly nervous. "Would you like to go to the prom with me?"

The question was so unexpected that Ruby's mouth literally fell open. Her brain failed to work for a precious minute, and Mercury nearly thought that he had done something wrong. Finally, she said, "Yes, Mercury. I would love to go to the prom."

All the anger and jealousy melted away. It was not just that he asked, it was his tone, his bearing - all which pointed to him caring about her saying yes. She put his arms around him and gave him a hug. She whispered, "thank you," into his ear.

Mercury hugged her back. And then they parted ways, going to their different classes.

Ruby walked down the hall a happy girl. She nearly skipped. And then she paused almost mid stride. Two kids behind her nearly collided with her. "I don't have a prom dress," was her thought. And she had no idea even how to shop for one.

"Well, I am not going to let that problem get me down," she promised to herself, "I will approach it like all problems in my life. Rely on friends, do my research, form a plan, and execute the plan." She marched down the hall again. So full of energy that it nearly burst from her, she checked to make sure she was not radiating light from her skin.

—-

"Emerald, can you go to the mall with me and help pick out a prom dress?" Ruby asked on the phone.

"Sure," Emerald answered enthusiastically. "I need to get one for myself."

"Cool. Hey, could we do a little clothes shopping while we are there too? Mercury thinks I could refresh my wardrobe a bit."

"Absolutely. I can help you out. We can shop for stuff I would buy, and then go a shade or two tamer."

Both girls laughed.

Later that evening they met at the local mall. Ruby was a little nervous. She barely ever went clothes shopping, and she could not remember the last time she went with a friend. She was not sure what would seem cool to Emerald and what would be immature. Shaking her head, she put it mostly out of her mind.

They walked a bit past stores like Dust Outfitter that neither had any interest in visiting. They narrowed down their plan to include the bigger chain stores for prom dresses and some of the smaller teen stores for clothes.

"What do you want to try first?" Emerald asked. She was so excited that Ruby could not help but smile at her.

"The immediate need is the dress, so let's go see what is available," Ruby responded.

They found the nearest one, an upper-end department store that Ruby doubted she could actually afford to buy a dress from if she liked one. Still, it helped to evaluate the options.

Dresses were evaluated and scoffed at, ridiculed and generally rejected out of hand. Ruby held up one that was full length, covered with little yellow flowers, and both girls broke into laughter.

"Who wears these?" Ruby asked.

Emerald waded deeper into the middle of a series of sequin dresses and pulled a blue one. She eyed it skeptically, but shrugged, "have to start somewhere".

Ruby was off looking at some typical little black dresses. They were all cute and great for a fancy occasion, but they were not quite right for prom. "Hmmm, maybe the hot red one. It's pretty short though."

Emerald tapped her on the shoulder and handed her an even shorter blue sequin dress. "Go try this on."

Ruby's expression showed that she doubted it was her style.

"I'll find you a few options, but it always helps to get the ball rolling by trying something on. Besides, we can use it at least for sizing."

Sighing, Ruby entered the fitting room, which was fairly close. She removed her baggy shirt and jeans and pulled the dress on. It was a tight fit, but from pictures, that was intentional. The zipper in back was difficult to fasten, so she called in Emerald. Meanwhile, she checked herself out in the mirror, and it wasn't bad. The bra she had on was all wrong for the dress, but one thing at a time.

Emerald entered carrying two gowns this time. Ruby wondered how many things she would try on tonight. Instead of dreading it though, she set her mind to enjoy it. There was only so many times that you get to be the center of attention, and Emerald was so enthusiastic that it was contagious.

Seeing Ruby's problem with the zipper, Emerald helped her. Then she took a couple steps back and appraised the outfit. "Turn around," she said. Ruby did so.

"Hmmmm, it's actually way better than I thought. You have a nice butt, Ruby, and the dress shows it off nicely."

Ruby blushed, still facing away from Emerald. She felt Emerald's hands on her hips. And then her panties were tugged down to mid thigh before she even knew how to react. "What the heck, Emerald?" she said out loud.

"Oh, sorry, Ruby. That underwear is just horrible for that dress. The panty lines are in all the wrong places. I was checking out how it would appear without. And, I must say, it is pretty awesome! We are going to have to add underwear shopping to the list."

Reaching down, Ruby pulled her underwear back into place. The temporary rush of air onto her bare pussy had shocked her. It had also, admittedly, made her just a bit wet. She hoped Emerald did not notice. For like the hundredth time in the last few days, she wondered what was wrong with her.

"Next time warn a girl first!" Ruby said, but she was not really angry.

"For now, though, it would just be better to take them off." Emerald said, matter of fact.

Ruby thought she was crazy. "But, I just can't," she started.

"Why not?" Emerald asked. They were in the dressing room, but Emerald turned her head both ways anyway. Hitching up her short skirt, she showed Ruby that she had nothing underneath. Ruby's mouth fell open.

"Wow," Ruby said, "but that's so short!"

Emerald shrugged, "So what? Someone might see my butt. No big deal."

It was a difficult concept for Ruby to grasp. Picturing walking around outside in a skirt like was like trying to imagine walking on the moon for her. It just was not in her thinking. Still, just a brief touch of the air recently had made her damp. What would it be like to do that all day?

Ruby recalled that Emerald had worn this very outfit to school. "Did you...", she paused, "I mean... All day? In school?"

Emerald started to laugh. "No, I have only done that once. It was quite the experience, by the way. You should try it. I took them off before coming to the mall. Just to spice things up a little." The twinkle in Emerald's eyes made Ruby smile with her.

Ruby debated while Emerald went off to find her a couple more dresses. She examined the pink frilly gown that she had brought and thought it was pretty. The neckline was impressively low, but the length fell below the knee. It was an interesting compromise. Plus, it was not as super tight as the blue sequin. So, she pulled one off and pulled the gown over her head, adjusting it downward. When she got to her waist, she made a quick impulsive decision and took her underwear off. Quickly, she tucked it into her purse before anyone could see, forming a ball.

Emerald barged in just as she was dropping the gown over her naked bottom. In fact, Ruby may have just mooned her, for all she knew. Emerald came back empty handed.

"Well, I think that is just about the selection we have for this store. Let's see how this pink one looks." She again had Ruby turn around. "Nice! It really frames your body well. That Mercury is a lucky guy."

Ruby blushed again.

"Could you bend over just a bit towards me?" Emerald asked.

Confused, Ruby complied.

Emerald had her hand up to her cheek, her neck bent slightly. Ruby felt like a museum piece. "Not bad. Your boobs would be great in it, but you would have to either wear a push up bra or go without. Not sure it's your style."

The last gown was a bit of a mixture of the first two. It was a slightly pinkish red with some sequins sewn in around the neck line and at the shoulders. Ruby thought it was really pretty. The length was mid thigh and it was nearly as tight as the blue one. She peeled off the pink gown and reached for the red. That was when she remembered that she had no underwear on and Emerald smirked when she saw.

"You go girl. Isn't it just so, I dunno, naughty?"

Ruby looked everywhere in the room except at Emerald's face. Her cheeks were surely red as the new gown, if not more. In her haste to be covered, she reached for it and dropped it on the floor. When she bent over to retrieve it, Emerald gave a low whistle.

"Damn, that's a fine ass," in a lone tone, almost as if she had not realized she was speaking aloud.

Ruby ignored the comment, pretending she did not hear it. In a flurry of furious movement, Ruby stepped into the gown and pulled it up. Oddly, her lower regions were extremely sensitive. Her awareness of the area grew, her pulse quickened, and her nipples hardened. Ruby was nearly frantic as she yanked it up to her shoulders and turned around. "Zip please," she pleaded.

Emerald moved behind her and put her hands on Ruby's sides a fraction of second too long before she started to zip. There was definitely a certain electricity in the air and the room suddenly was too small for the both of them.

"Oh wow, Ruby! It's beautiful."

Using the two mirrors, Ruby spied a girl she barely recognized as herself. The dress hugged her perfectly. It was tight in the midsection and back, with a modest amount of cleavage. The glitter and the color all made for a great effect. And in her current state, she could see two points clearly through the fabric. She definitely had a winner.

"Sigh. I doubt I can actually afford this," Ruby said, searching for the price tag. "Why is it always so difficult to find a price?"

"So that you fall in love with it before you can," Emerald answered.

They found it and with her eyes half closed, Ruby flipped over the tag. "Actually, this is not horrible. It's at the edge of what I wanted to spend, but if I save up for a couple weeks, I can do it," Ruby said.

The grin on Emerald's face was huge. She was nearly bouncing. "What?" Ruby asked.

"I pulled this off the 40% rack. I think we found your dress, Ruby!" Both girls hugged, squealing in delight. Emerald helped Ruby unzip and she tugged the gown off. Once again, Ruby was embarrassed to be bottomless, but also... was that excited? Yes, she definitely was aroused. All this play with being exposed and then covered and then exposed had turned her on. She could not deny it.

"Let's go clothes shopping." Emerald said.

Ruby was digging around in her purse for her underwear, and Emerald said, "Commando, girl. Let's go!"

Shrugging, Ruby pulled on her baggy jeans. You could not even tell from the outside anyway. Still, the jeans rubbed her most intimate area in a way she had not felt before. It certainly was not helping calm her down from the aroused state.

They bought Ruby's dress. "What about your dress, Emerald?"

"It's OK, I have a dozen in my closet that I could use. Let's get you a new wardrobe and we can circle back if we have time."

Giggling their way through the mall, they stopped at Lightish Red. Ruby headed for the more modest underwear, but Emerald steered her another way. She stopped at a table covered with thong panties. "This is what you need, Ruby."

"Do you think so?" Ruby asked, "I have never..."

"Yes, that is why you brought me along. Let's get you a few while you are here. Hmmm... ," she quickly cycled through pairs, setting aside the ones with strings in the back or see through lace in the front. All together, she had gathered seven distinct pairs.

"Which should I get?" Ruby asked.

"Oh, you get them all, Ruby." She wondered what it would be like to wear such skimpy underwear. The thought added to her excitement.

"Why seven?"

"Duh! For each day of the week, silly," Emerald answered. "Now let's find a few for me." Rifling through the selection, she picked the skimpiest pairs. She may as well have none on for a few of them. One particular pair had just a tiny string down the back and a tiny white triangle in front.

"Do you like?" Emerald asked, holding them up and drawing the attention of a couple people nearby.

Ruby made her way to the cash register before her embarrassment got completely out of hand. All of these people were strangers; otherwise it would have been nearly unbearable. "I cannot believe Emerald!" Ruby thought. She was not mortified at her friend, however. It was more pride. Secretly, she wished that she could be so free with her body and ignore everyone else, including prudish society at large.

"Would it be OK if I put one of these on?" Ruby asked.

"Sure, go for it. How about this red pair?" Emerald said.

Ruby nodded and went inside the dressing room. She pulled off her jeans and her labia were swollen. Her fingers ran along them slowly and she savored the sensation. How wet she was! Almost unconsciously she touched her clit and rubbed. It felt so good, sending little waves of pleasure throughout her whole body. She heard a rustle of fabric and Emerald was barging in the room with her.

"Hey, do you mind if I put mine on..." Emerald stopped, staring down at Ruby's hand which was cupping her private area. Even though Ruby had quickly removed her finger from her magic spot, from the expression on Emerald's face, it was not soon enough.

Emerald didn't say a word though, just shrugged and pulled out her new purchase. The intense light from her eyes was unnerving. Ruby was nearly certain that Emerald was also aroused. When Emerald put her underwear on, she lifted her skirt briefly, showing Ruby her completely shaved mons before pulling them up tight.

Her friend saw the question on Ruby's face that she was too afraid to ask. "Oh, I always keep it shaved. It completely turns on the guys. And me too!"

Ruby had the picture engrained in her mind of Emerald's shaved pussy. Just using the words "shaved pussy" in her head shocked her. It, indeed, was incredibly sexy somehow. The skin must feel wonderful smooth and bare, and when the breeze hit it, wow!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: A few reviews don't seems to like or understand NTR/Cuck/cheating kink. And thats fine. Its a kink. I dont practice it IRL. Just like I can enjoy incest or beast fics and not wanna fuck my sister/dog OR sisterdog (Edward...).

Its a story. Fap and move on.

* * *

There was again the incredible tension in the room. It almost seemed as if Emerald was poised, waiting. The vibrations were definitely odd and exhilarating. For just an instant, Ruby had this incredible urge to kiss her. She had never experienced anything like it in her short life. It was just a brief moment and she chickened out completely, nearly jogging out of the changing room before it got really weird.

The shopping continued to skirts. Emerald picked out a few for her that were mid-thigh and loose or higher and super tight. Ruby was tired, she let Emerald basically talk her into getting things she normally would never have considered. And when her friend helped her pull one on or take the next one off, it made her head spin until she was nearly in a surreal daze. Her shopping budget was blown for nearly a year, but she had so many cute outfits.

At the end of the night, Emerald also bought some outfits. For each of them, she would try it on and show Ruby. They all were just hot and bold. They made Ruby's choices seem tame by comparison, which helped her rationalize buying and eventually wearing them. Ruby was so grateful for the help that she hugged her friend.

The prom was in a town about thirty minutes away because the small high school only had a gym that was big enough, and the prom committee vetoed it. All the kids in school seemed to be getting a limo, so Ruby asked Emerald if she would go so that they could split the cost four ways. Her friend readily agreed. "It will be fun!"

"Who are you taking, by the way?" Ruby asked.

"I'm going with Sun," Emerald answered.

"But, didn't you break up with him a few weeks back?"

"Kind of," Emerald smiled. "We still fuck on occasion. We are definitely friends with benefits."

"Emerald!" Ruby said, pretending to be shocked, but knowing full well how her friend liked to, as they say, "get around".

They all agreed to rent the limo. Since it was a substantial cost for four high school students, they also decided it would work to drive a bit out of the way, so they could enjoy the ride a bit more.

"Maybe even grab some champagne," Emerald suggested.

"My mom would kill me. But, you are welcome to drink," Ruby said.

The big night arrived and Ruby slipped on her newly bought lace bra and the pink see through thong. She was a young woman tonight and she wanted to believe it. The reflection in the mirror was sexy and it gave her courage. She thought about a pair of panty hose, but felt her legs were awesome just as they were.

Next came the gown itself and again she was exhilarated to wear such a sophisticated garment. When her mother saw her, she misted up a bit.

"Oh Ruby, you are so grown up!" she said. "Let me help you with your makeup."

They spent some time with Ruby's mother applying a light coating of blush, eye liner, eye shadow, and finally lipstick. Her mother was great at picking the colors to highlight her dress and bring out her eyes. In the end, Ruby could barely recognize herself. She was beautiful! She gave her mother a quick hug and thanked her.

The limo arrived with Mercury. The driver opened the door and she climbed in. It was bigger than she expected, with space for at least eight people in back. They were going to have plenty of room to spread out. Mercury's face was all that Ruby wanted. His eyes went up and down and his lips pursed and then smiled. All the work to pick out the dress and get ready was worth it.

"You are gorgeous," Mercury said.

Ruby had a huge smile on her face. They rode to Emerald's house. Sun was already with her when they arrived. Again the doors opened and the new arrivals climbed in. It was clear they had started to drink a bit before being picked up. Emerald had a brown bag with a bottle of champagne inside. They were both obviously feeling it a little.

It did not take long for Emerald to start kissing Sun. He returned her advances enthusiastically, even with the other couple sitting so close. Ruby and Mercury found each other awkwardly trying not to watch while being less than five feet away. They talked, but the conversation didn't flow and there were lots of uncomfortable silences.

Mercury tentatively held Ruby's hand. She thought it was a nice gesture. They both sat back and watched as Emerald and Sun kissed. "Was it getting hot in here?" Ruby thought.

The limo pulled up to the venue, which was another high school's function room rented out for a steep discount for the night. Emerald and Sun reluctantly separated, giggling. Ruby and Mercury rolled theirs eyes and got out. They all entered the building together. It was decorated in their school colors. Ruby thought the committee had done a decent job with it.

They sat down and chatted for a bit, and then dinner was served. Mercury had the beef dish and Ruby had the chicken and they traded a bite. It was a cute date and they were all having a good time. After dinner, the music got louder and conversation was nearly impossible. One by one couples went out to the dance floor. Ruby waited expectantly for Mercury to take her out, but he just watched.

Foot tapping and mental gymnastics only kept her entertained for so long. There were masses of dancing kids on the dance floor. She did not want to be one of the boring couples sitting and watching. She cleared her throat. Mercury glanced at her and went back to dance voyeuring.

Finally, she had enough of waiting. "Dance?" she asked.

Mercury shook his head.

"Really? Why not?" Ruby asked.

"I don't dance," was all he said.

Ruby sat with her arms crossed and fumed. Were they expected to watch for hours and then go home? He could do that, but she certainly was not going to do so. She rose and went over to Mercury. "Well, you can sit here if you want, but I am going."

She found Emerald on the dance floor. Emerald was jumping up and down and nearly falling out of her dress. Typical Emerald. The music was in the midst of an eighties block, with "Thriller" as the current tune. Ruby joined them and started to dance. It was more difficult in her high heels. She found herself stumbling a bit. Heels were definitely not her thing.

It was great to move to the music. From ice skating and just dancing around her house, Ruby had some moves. A couple of times, she caught Sun peering at her. "Any why not?" she thought in her head. "I am beautiful tonight!" Her arms went up above her head as her confidence grew and she lost herself on the dance floor.

This was prom, and so after just a few fast songs, they started a slow song, "Unforgettable", the Nate King Cole duo with his daughter. It was a good combo. Two-by-two, couples started to sway, some dropping out to sit down (Ruby suspected those people came to the dance as friends). Ruby was the odd one out, so she returned back to the table. For exactly one song, she watched couples romantically sway.

Near the end of the song, she said in Mercury's ear, "Please dance with me. It's easy for the slow tunes. I'll show you."

Mercury's face set into a hard mask that said "no", but then he saw that she was nearly crying. His resolve or embarrassment or whatever reluctance broke and he nodded. They got up and hit the floor just in time for "Heaven" from Brian Adams. "Wow, they really are hitting the 80's hard tonight," Ruby said to Mercury, putting his arms on her waist. Mercury laughed, relaxing just a little. She put her arms around his neck.

"Now, we can do the easy thing. Take a step with your right foot and then your left. One two ... one two. Trace a bit of a circle. We'll keep it easy."

Mercury's head was down, watching his feet. They stepped in sync around a pretty tight circle. The floor was crowded, so it was perfect. Many other couples were doing the simple circle thing, so they did not stand out.

"That's pretty simple," Mercury said.

They circled towards Emerald and Sun, who were pressed tightly together. Ruby laughed to herself. She wondered if they would start humping right in front of everyone.

Mercury saw the other couple and figured he could do it if they did, so he pulled Ruby in closer. The next song started, another slow one, and Ruby could sense him relax, and enjoy it. He reached up under her chin and kissed her lightly, and it was wonderful. All the anger that had been building during the night from his stubbornness melted away. In fact, something else was melting. She could not believe her body's instant and strong reaction to such a simple kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned, not even realizing she said it aloud.

The arms around her pulled her in even more. He kissed her again, this time a long, slow, tongue one that lit her whole body up with little bits of pleasure. That is when she noticed the hard lump pressing against her. He had an erection. At first it scared her a little, but soon it just became hot as hell to know he wanted her so obviously.

Mercury rubbed his erection into her and she kissed him deeper, savoring how her nipples felt pressed against his hard chest. She wondered what it would feel like to have that hard cock inside her soaked pussy. Because, right now, she was a puddle.

One more slow dance, and Mercury was caressing her lightly with his hands. "Oh my god, that is awesome," she thought as he gripped her hips, moved them along the outside of her waist, and headed toward her ass. Naturally, she expected him to stop short but they went down and gripped her cheeks through her dress briefly. Shocked, she looked at Mercury's face, and he was smiling. It was hard to be angry at him.

"Oh wow, Ruby, your ass is absolutely amazing," he whispered in her ear. He pressed even closer, she did not think that was possible, but it was. "I have to ask though, because I have to know."

Ruby waited. She was very aware of his erection and how it made her want something more. What that "more" was still yet to be determined.

"When I felt you," Mercury started, "I didn't feel anything under. Are you...?"

Ruby was laughing, "Commando?"

Mercury nodded.

Ruby shook her head. "But I am wearing a sexy thong," she breathed into his ear. She had surprised even herself that she had divulged this information. Mercury kissed her deeply again and they forgot to dance momentarily. It was difficult not to grind her pussy against his thigh. It wanted contact badly, her vulva being swollen and sensitive.

The song ended and a fast one came on. Ruby broke away, reluctantly. "Oh wow, you can totally see his bulge," she said to herself.

She danced, working off some of the pent up energy. To her delight, Mercury joined her. He was stiff and awkward, but he did it anyway. It was obvious he did it for her, and she was touched.

They danced most of the rest of the night, alternating between fast and slow. From all the touching and close contact, kissing and pressing up against Mercury's erection, Ruby was a hot mess of hormones. She could start to see why people dated now!

Ruby gathered Emerald and Sun after the music had finally stopped and the prom was over. They got everyone back in the limo again. It seemed the other couple had finished the bottle they had brought, because they were both noticeably drunk and the bag was long gone. They decided to still drive back the long way. Almost before the limo started moving, Emerald and Sun started making out. Mercury and Ruby laughed quietly.

But when Sun commenced necking with Emerald, and her breathing became obviously labored, the mood definitely shifted away from funny. Despite being normally adverse to public displays of affection, Ruby could not help but watch. Maybe it was the left over hormones from the dance, but she was becoming aroused watching Emerald and her date. She could tell that Mercury was acutely interested also.

Emerald wrapped her leg around Sun's and pressed herself into him. Her short dress was losing containment of her breasts and more and more leg was exposed every moment. Sun was taking advantage of the exposed skin to trail his lips closer and closer to Emerald's heaving breasts. It was definitely getting hotter in here!

Mercury, meanwhile, tentatively put his arm around Ruby and gave her a squeeze. She responded by snuggling against him, putting her arm under her so she could get closer. She could tell that her breast was pressing onto his bare arm. It was not an unpleasant sensation. Mercury again lifted her chin and gently started to kiss her. She alternated between doing soft gentle kisses and watching the other couple, getting more excited.

Ruby was not even sure Emerald and Sun cared any more who was watching. It was like they were in their own little world. She saw Emerald's touch reach down between Sun's legs and stroke his obvious hardness. The erotic naughtiness made Ruby catch her breath. Mercury glanced over and smiled, returning to kiss Ruby's neck. That's when he started to rub the bare skin of her back, which sent gentle waves of happiness through her body.

Emerald and Sun were breathing harder now. His head was practically buried in between her breasts, kissing her cleavage line and his tongue flicked out, which caused her back to arch. Ruby was sure that her tits were going to pop out any second. It was incredibly hot, especially when Emerald started to obviously stroke Sun's hardness through his pants. Emerald whispered in Sun's ear and quite deliberately unzipped his pants. If before Ruby had been somewhat interested, now she was intently focused on just how far Emerald would go.

Whatever Emerald had whispered, Sun actually appeared to hesitate, glancing at Ruby and Mercury and blushing. He turned back to Emerald and shook his head slightly. Emerald responded by kissing him again, rubbing herself into him and reaching her hand inside his zipper. Ruby could sense Sun tense as Emerald made contact with what must be his bare cock.

Meanwhile, Mercury had expanded the territory of his roving, brushing against the sides of her breasts. Each time he went from her shoulder to her waist, Ruby would close her eyes and snuggle against him hard. She could not believe how bold she was being, but it was nothing compared to the couple across the way.

And then Ruby saw Sun lay his palm tentatively on Emerald's leg, stroking her thigh. He kept it there, and she could tell Mercury had joined her in being a voyeur. Sun ran his palm up, on the outside, and then back to the inside of her knee. Emerald definitely responded, squirming in her seat. Emerald suddenly took his hand and instead of removing it as Ruby thought she was going to do, she put it firmly between her legs. As she did, she opened them wide enough for both Ruby and Mercury to notice that, for one, she was not wearing anything beneath her dress, and for two, she was completely shaven.

Emerald, meanwhile, had reached in and pulled Sun's erection completely from his pants. He was momentarily shocked, but when her hand covered it and started to stroke it, he lost whatever modesty was left. His passion was such that he removed one of her barely covered breasts and began to suck her nipple. Between that and his fingers stroking her pussy, Emerald was completely lost in the moment. She did have enough presence of mind to meet Ruby's gaze and wink at her. Ruby smiled. Emerald was not as quite as drunk and unaware as she thought.

Ruby stared at Sun's cock with bright eyes. She had never seen one in person before, especially one so big and hard. It was difficult to tear her eyes off of it.

It was intensely erotic to see the two of them get it on, so when Mercury kissed her again, she melted against him. His hand wandered to her abdomen, and she tensed, but he laid it flat and only moved it slightly. His kissing intensified and he leaned in, putting just a little weight on her. Ruby liked that a lot. She broke contact with his lips for a moment and stared over his shoulder. What she saw made her gasp.

Emerald had shifted away from Sun to the next seat. She was lying across the empty seat in between them and had her mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking it right out in the open. The sucking occurred with gusto and the way Sun leaned back and closed his eyes, thrusting his hips, you could tell he was enjoying it.

Mercury saw also and grinned. He kissed Ruby's neck, knowing that she was watching Emerald blow Sun and counting on that being a double turn on. Ruby tensed again, but this time from her body's strong reaction to something she never had counted on: a neck kiss being extremely erotic.

With the double excitement of watching and having this new thing, Ruby hardly noticed when Mercury started stroking her again, his territory on her abdomen increasing to just below her breasts. It all felt so wonderful. Sun had such a long thick cock. Ruby was surprised that Emerald could get it into her mouth as much as she did. And for the first time, she noticed how Sun was watching her in return, focused on Mercury's hand that had strayed dangerously close to her breasts. Strangely, this did not make her shy. Instead, it made her even more aroused.

There was a faint, far away voice in Ruby's head that was shouting that things were getting out of control. It was the ghost of her mother and her inner angel that protected her innocence. At the moment, it was a distant thing compared to how much she was wet, tingling.

Her breast felt a pressure, and she noticed that Mercury was feeling her up through her dress.

"Mmmm," she said involuntarily.

Mercury put more weight on her, and his other hand moved to just inside her knee. It was active almost immediately, which had the dual affect of making her arch her back in pleasure and increasing the volume of that inner voice that was shouting warnings.

Emerald had stopped sucking Sun, which helped to defog her brain a bit. But then she was hitching up her skirt, backing into Sun, and she wouldn't! Ruby's gasp filled the limo as Emerald lowered herself right onto Sun's cock. For a couple of seconds, Ruby could actually see it move in and out of her pussy, and then her skirt fell to cover the action. She could not believe that her friend was actually fucking in the limo while they watched.

It was all too much. Mercury reached her inner thigh and kept climbing. Ruby's breath was coming in rapid gasps, and she was not sure if she was having an asthma attack. It was so intense. She thought it had reached the breaking point, and that's when she felt a hand outside her panties, petting her from outside. Her body responded immediately and her mind's voice was temporarily silenced in favor of pure sensation.

Ruby was wondering, worrying, that she would lose her virginity right here, right now, in the back of this limo. It made her heart race and her pussy grow swollen, which made it even more difficult to resist the persistent petting. When she had not removed the invading force, Mercury quickly decided to claim new territory. He slid a finger inside the edge of her skimpy, see through lace panties and pulled them away. The next thing she knew, her clit was being gently massaged.

"Oh my god, that is amazing."

The other couple was busy in their own world. Sun had Emerald's breast in his hand, caressing her nipple. At the apex of her rise, Ruby could see where they met, and how the bottom of Sun's shaft was slick with Emerald's wetness. In and out, up and down, and then Emerald would grind down every so often. It was intense and she knew Mercury was watching too. The combination of her clit manipulation and watching was building up a pressure inside of her.

That inner voice was not silenced, though, and it started to make sense. "You don't want to lose your virginity this way, Ruby. You want your first time to be romantic, memorable. This is more like a Penthouse Forum article."

Her body was on fire so thoroughly that she resisted this voice for a few more seconds. It climbed towards orgasm, her pussy yearning to explode. There was so much temptation for her to let it go and have natural response take over. If she was going to do something, it had to be now.

She reached down and stopped Mercury. "Sorry, Mercury, but I'm not ready."

Mercury went from pure arousal to hurt to angry in just a couple heartbeats. He studied her face and saw the resolution that the moment was over. His face contorted and he turned away.

Emerald saw the interaction and decided to finish up, thrusting herself down hard on Sun's cock. He tensed, and everyone could see that he was cumming inside of her. It lasted way longer than Ruby could have imagined. When Emerald finally lifted herself off, she could see a slick white coating on Sun's cock briefly and some dripping from her. Ruby was regretting her decision to stop Mercury. Her pussy needed to be touched so badly right now!

The other couple separated and Mercury was sulkily gazing out of the window. Ruby could not think of anything to say, so they rode in silence for five more tense minutes. She was afraid he was going to break up with her, but she was also mad that he was being such a baby.

"Maybe I'll end it," Ruby thought, and it was becoming a stronger idea in her mind.

They dropped off Sun and Emerald, both staggering out of the limo, presumably to fuck some more. Again, silence filled the limo. Ruby's emotions were definitely swinging strongly towards anger. She had made up her mind by the time they reached his house.

"Mercury, we have to talk...", she said, stepping out of the car with him.

"OK, Ruby, but first." He paused, and she nearly talked over him so that he could not be the one to say the words. Her anger was hot, and she wanted to do it, but he was acting strangely, so she did not.

Ruby was sinking into depression. Her first boyfriend, and it was already over. She sighed.

Mercury looked away. "I have to apologize, Ruby. I got so caught up with Emerald and Sun, I forgot how new you are to this."

To say Ruby was surprised would be an understatement. She was studying Mercury's face, still turned away, trying to make sure he was not playing with her in some twisted way. He was not, she could tell.

He met her eyes. "I am sorry I went too far. And I'm sorry I was a jerk after."

The anger in Ruby's body bled out of her. She punched him lightly in the arm. "You were a jerk!" she said, but with a grin.

There was a tentative smile from Mercury in return. Ruby said, "But, I understand. I crashed pretty hard myself, you know."

Mercury was astounded. "Really?"

"Yep," she said. She stepped up to him and planted a long slow kiss on his lips. "I just need time."

Mercury thought about this. They rode in silence again, but it was not as awkward. She tentatively held out her hand and he held it.

Mercury nodded. "OK, I will try to be patient. Anyway, I had a good night overall."

He squeezed her hand.

"Me too. Thank you, Mercury."

They parted ways and Ruby went up to her bedroom. She had such a roller coaster of a day with all the different emotions and experiences. Her mind and body were exhausted, but images of what Emerald and Sun had been doing kept her up for longer than she expected. "It was all pretty hot," Ruby thought. "I wonder if I could ever do that." She laughed to herself, "of course not!" She drifted off to sleep and had some interesting dreams...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I dont own RWBY. If i did, i wouldn't live in a van down by the river

And in regards to the review from Ilovemetoo: The author note about cuck and NTR was just a reply to a review by Lumiere de Venise.

* * *

When Ruby woke up in the morning, she remembered her encounter with Mercury in the library and shook her head. "Did I really do that?" she thought to herself, not quite believing what she had done. It was so far out of her experience zone that it was still unreal. The memory of Mercury's cock pulsing in her hand as it shot hot cum was as vivid as last night, though.

She thought about telling Mr. Arc. She wondered if that sexy glint would be in his eyes again. Would he be hard when she described her adventure?

"Ruby!" she admonished herself aloud. Suppressing these thoughts, she rifled through her closet seeking something to wear. She pulled on a tight short skirt. It was way too short for the old Ruby, but the new Ruby didn't give much of a thought to heading out the door. The wind caressing her ass as she walked was a welcome sensation. Her world was changing and she was enjoying it.

She quickly talked herself out of speaking with her teacher. "Maybe tomorrow," she thought, not really believing it.

Ruby spent the rest of the day contemplating her current life. Things had changed pretty fast for her. She was not used to all this! Due to one thing or the other, where life and school have been getting in the way, Ruby has spent little time with Emerald and her girlfriends. She saw Emerald at the end of the day.

"Hey, we are going to do a slumber party at my house," Emerald said. "Are you in?"

Ruby thought about refusing, but she really did need to see them before she went off to college. Senior year was winding down, so she agreed.

"Awesome," Emerald said, as she swished away with one of her ridiculously short skirts. It made Ruby feel better about her current outfit to realize that Emerald always took it to the next level. She thought she even caught a glimpse of the bottom of Emerald's asscheeks as she strutted. It would not surprise her!

The slumber party started with the girls gossiping about relationships—-who was doing whom and which couples were on the rocks. Ruby found this conversation boring, so she sort of zoned out. When Emerald proposed getting into their pajamas and playing a game, she jumped at the chance.

"Truth or dare," Emerald declared. The girls gave "ooo"s and giggled. Ruby thought that this could be dangerous, but it was better than trying to survive through more of the empty talk. She couldn't bear more school gossip.

In typical Emerald fashion, her pajamas were thin and short. Ruby shook her head at her friend, smiling, but was a bit jealous that she could be so carefree with her own body. In contrast, Ruby wore a long nightshirt buttoned up to the top.

"OK, so how do we play?" Ruby asked.

Coco, a cute, well dressed girl responded, "Someone starts by saying 'truth or dare'. Like, if I asked you 'truth' or 'dare', which would you pick?"

Ruby thought of all the things that could be under the dare column and quickly decided, "truth".

"So, then I ask you a question, and you answer truthfully. If you choose not to answer, you have to do whichever dare I say."

Ruby pondered, "But, how do you know I am telling the truth?"

Coco giggled, "It's honor system, silly, now let's see. Truth eh? Have you ever sucked a boy's dick?"

Ruby's mouth opened in shock. She closed it and then opened it. "Um... no, I haven't," she said, blushing furiously. All the girls were disappointed. They glanced among each other with knowing looks that all but said, "prude". Not wanting to be a dweeb, she blurted out, "But I did jerk one off..." As soon as she said it, she regretted the revelation.

Emerald pounced. "Tell us about it," she said.

Ruby blushed furiously. "Umm, it wasn't a big deal. I jerked off Mercury in the library last night. Down in the stacks."

Coco had her mouth hanging open. Even Emerald was shocked, and it was nearly impossible to shock her. "Nice!" Emerald blurted out. They asked for a few more details, but Ruby glossed over them, not really getting too deep into the retelling.

Emerald says, "My turn. Ask me, now."

"Truth or dare, Emerald."

Emerald had quite the twinkle in her eye from the story. Was it possible that Ruby had turned her on? She fiddled with her nightshirt, thought, and then said, "Let's stick with truth for now."

"Have you ever done 'it' with an older man?"

"Do you mean, have I ever fucked a grown man?" Emerald enjoyed shocking her friend.

"Well..uh..." Ruby stammered, "I guess...yeah."

"I have teased the crap out of a few of our teachers at school, and I sucked the father of a girl I babysat for once, but, no, I have never done 'it' with a grown man."

Each of the girls asked a question—they were generally along the same lines. Coco blushed revealing that she masturbated more than once a day sometimes, but otherwise it was fairly tame.

When Coco went to ask Ruby again, Emerald interrupted, "My turn to grill Ruby. Truth or dare?"

Emerald had this mischievous expression on her face, Ruby feared the worst.

"Ruby, have you ever been sexually attracted to a teacher of yours?"

Ruby winced. Emerald was being naughty. She knew Ruby had a bit of a crush on her science teacher.

Ruby paused for a moment...and the room got quiet..."Well, I kinda think Mr. Arc is cute."

"That was not what I asked, Ruby. Does he make you weak at the knees, short of breath? Does he make your pussy wet? Hmmm?"

"Oh, Emerald. You are too much," Ruby blushed and looked at her feet. "I do find myself daydreaming about what it would be like to be with him."

Ruby noticed a flicker of sympathy and a touch of a guilty expression on Coco's face. She resolved to ask her about it when it was her turn.

"Mmmm, well, I picture meeting with him alone and he kisses me on the lips."

The girls giggled, but they quickly hushed as Emerald made a hand gesture.

"And he strokes me over my blouse and rubs my...", she interrupted herself, snapping out of her reverie, remembering where she was and what she revealing. Her whole body seemed to turn red.

"I will take that as a 'yes'," Emerald said, and everyone laughed, including Ruby.

Ruby seized the opportunity to deflect attention from herself. "Coco? Truth or dare."

Coco quickly went with "truth".

"I saw something when I was talking just now. I want you to answer the same question."

The girls cried foul, but Emerald saw something in Coco's face. She pushed. "I think it's fair, go on."

"Well, I am not all that attracted to this teacher, but in the moment, I was quite turned on..."

Emerald was intrigued. "Oh, this is going to be good, go on."

"I have a teacher. He is a bit of a pervert. He is always trying to sneak peaks up my skirt and down my blouse."

One of the girls said, "Oh, you mean, Mr. Branwen" and everyone laughed. It was an ill-kept secret, apparently.

"So, this teacher," Coco insisted on keeping the ruse, "I am having trouble in his class. But, I heard from a friend," she glared at Emerald, "that he was a sucker for girls that showed a little..."

"I put on an obscenely short skirt, nearly see through panties, a low cut blouse, and went to school. You know, Emerald, what you usually wear."

Everyone cracked up.

"So there I was in class..."

"Can I get help with getting my grade up after class?" I asked Mr. Branwen.

Mr. Branwen grumbled, but his eyes continued to rove over her body. "OK, I guess".

He got close to Coco, but slightly in back of her. She could tell that he was basically staring at her chest, trying to be all slick about it, and failing. Coco moved her arm so he got a better view. She wore a nothing bra just for this purpose. It was brown lace.

Coco could hear him breathing hard. Her hand went to her lap and started to fiddle with her skirt.

"Is there some way I can earn extra credit? Maybe show you something of my ... work?", she asked. The pause was very deliberate. She fiddled with her bra strap.

"We might be able to work something out. If you showed me a lot of your... work", Mr. First said. Coco thought he was creepy, but somehow this was turning her on.

Coco reached inside her shirt and 'itched' her breast. It was so obvious, but Mr. Branwen just stared.

Then she slowly, surely, pulled the fabric of her skirt up... higher... higher... Until it was just barely covering her see-through panties.

"I was turned on. I'm not going to lie. And, it was for a good grade, so I kinda touched myself." Coco said.

Her eyes were glassy as she told her story. From how her nipples tented her loose pajama top, Ruby could tell she was aroused. She shifted on the floor, and Ruby caught a flash of her panties and quickly averted her eyes.

All the girls got quiet. She thought she detected Emerald rubbing sneakily. And then Coco continued the story.

"I put my fingers inside my panties and stroked my slit up and down. Mr. Branwen's eyes bored a hole in my pussy. As creepy as he was, I was getting even more turned on. He made a gesture with his hand. At first I didn't know what he wanted. But then I understood. He wanted me to pull my panties to the side and show him. So I hooked the fabric and slowly, but steadily moved them, opening up a view.

I pulled aside my panties and stroked my slit up and down. Mr. Branwen was quite interested. I started to get very wet and wanted to show him even more, so I spread my lips with two fingers and used my pinky to touch myself. Mr. Branwen had a bulge in his pants. His beady little eyes normally freaked me out, but I was feeling very naughty just then. I licked my middle finger and slowly slid it inside my hole. His eyes almost bugged out of his head."

Coco again moved this way and that, her eyes still glassy. Ruby saw again a couple flashes of panties, despite telling herself not to look that way. She could not help but notice a wet spot on them. It may have been the story, or it could have been this, but Ruby was definitely soaked herself.

She paused. All the girls were listening with rapt attention. Finally, Emerald blurted, "what then? Don't leave us hanging!" They all giggled. Coco seemed to deliberately scissor her legs open and shut.

"Mr. Branwen reached down and stroked his cock through his pants, right there in front of me! And in about two seconds, I noticed a huge stain. He came in his pants!"

She stopped and everyone got still. And then she sighed. "He may be a creep, but I went straight home and fingered myself. It didn't take me too long to get off!"

She put up her hand and all the girls gave her a high five.

The game continued around with a couple of mild eyebrow rising "truths". They were all related to sex and Ruby was humming from the energy. When her turn came around, she said, boldly, "dare".

Emerald raised her eyebrows at her normally reserved friend.

"Hmmmm," she said, pausing. She put her hand under her chin and then she got a glint in her eyes.

"Ruby, I dare you to kiss Coco."

Coco said, "Hey! This isn't my dare!"

Emerald smiled at her, "Do you mind?"

Coco shrugged. "Nah."

Ruby sat next to Coco on the couch. She reached in and gave her a peck on the lips. It sent a small thrill through her.

"What was that?" she thought.

Emerald quickly objected. "When I said kiss her, I didn't mean like your grandmother. I meant more like you would kiss Mercury."

Both girls on the couch blushed. Ruby found Coco's gaze and saw that she was not freaked out. She reached up and pushed a stray piece of hair off her face, then reached under her chin and slowly pressed her lips against her friend's. She pushed her tongue gently into her mouth, just the tip. Again, she felt that thrill pass through her body.

Coco pushed her tongue a bit more aggressively into Ruby's mouth, which surprised her a bit, but she went with it. Their tongues played together and Ruby leaned against her friend. It was a glorious kiss, one that lasted a good minute or so. When Ruby broke it, she found herself out of breath.

Ruby saw that both her and her friend's nipples were hard and poking out of their thin nightshirts. She found the swell of Coco's breast inciting. She wanted to put her hand on it. She almost did before she realized where she was.

"OK, I think it's time for bed now," she exclaimed.

The girls giggled and split up to find places to sleep.

The girls found places to sleep, pairing off in the beds; Ruby bunked with Emerald. Ruby had a difficult time falling asleep. She pictured Coco doing those naughty things and it made her pussy absolutely drenched. Each time she shifted her legs, her panties rubbed against her lips, until she was almost frantic.

She listened to Emerald's breathing and was fairly convinced that her friend was sleeping. Reaching under her nightgown, she pulled her panties down so that they would not rub. This was the reasoning she told herself, but even she was not buying it.

Once the breeze reached her engorged mons, Ruby's need became urgent. Her fingers had a will of their own. They found her lips and parted them. Her pinky entered her pussy and toyed with her clit. She tried to make small movements so that Emerald would not wake up. Her body was quickly climbing to orgasm from the combination of her contact and the images in her mind.

Emerald felt Ruby shift and pretended to remain asleep. When she cracked an eye and looked at her, she saw her arm moving in an unmistakable motion. It made Emerald smile. It also turned her on to have her friend fingering herself directly next to her. Emerald's own hand moved under her pajamas and stroked gently. She had no panties, preferring to sleep with as little as possible.

Ruby closed her eyes and saw Coco spreading herself for Mr. Branwen. Her hand sped up thinking about the look in that pervert's eyes. But each time she tried to clear up the mental picture of Mr. Branwen, his face morphed into Mr. Arc. And instead of Coco, it was herself showing off for her teacher. The image of opening up her blouse and lifting her skirt made her buck her hips and smash her palm down onto her pussy. She came hard, biting her lip to avoid making noise.

Emerald was not far behind Ruby. When her friend's hips thrust upward and her hand became a blur, Emerald inserted two fingers inside, hooking them inward to stroke her g-spot. She knew exactly when Ruby came and it made her come hard. The thought, the compulsion she had, was to kiss her friend right on her sex and taste her. Emerald had similar thoughts before, but nothing this strong. It was both arousing and frightening.

Both girls stretched and relaxed, falling asleep soon after. Ruby made a decision just before she nodded off to talk to Mr. Arc. She would not miss another opportunity to see that sexy expression on his face. The thought gave her a warm glow on top of the orgasmic bliss that made her sleep deep and peaceful.

Waking up, Ruby told herself that she would talk to Mr. Arc, but this time her misgivings were replaced with a fluttery unfamiliar sensation. The source was below her waist and squarely in the middle, but radiating outward. There was fear and uncertainty, but there was also an urge to indulge in naughty behavior.

It was that urge that caused Ruby to pick out a short summer dress from her closet. It was on a shelf to give away because she had grown since she had bought it. She slipped it over her head and tugged it down, just getting it over her hips. When she reached above her head, Ruby was fairly sure her underwear would show. The deep, deep hunger was building inside her and it was intoxicating.

She picked a pair of lace red panties to wear. They were partially see-through in the front above a cloth panel that quickly narrowed to a string and became a thong in the back. Putting them on made her giddy with arousal. Her hands actually strayed to the waistband and dipped inside ever so briefly.

"Wow," she thought, "I am just on fire today."

Walking to school was a blur. Each step seemed to rub the lace directly on her vulva. It didn't help that the panties wedged themselves between her lips every hundred yards or so and came up against her engorged clit. Ruby was nearly in a trance when she finally arrived. Her nipples were just a bit raw from being stiff for so long, and she had the absolute need to come soon. She tried to talk herself down, but her body was having none of it.

As she was walking down the hall, she caught a male teacher gawking at her before he quickly glanced away. She must be giving off signals or something. It made her feel sexy and powerful. Also, it turned her on to even greater heights until she was nearly a puddle. It was in that state that she arrived at Mr. Arc' class.

Ruby's body had a heightened sense of awareness. Every nerve ending was on edge, primed. She heard the rustle of fabric as kids became restless. She noticed how Mr. Arc moved, how his ass was hugged by his jeans, the flecks in his blue eyes as he flashed them her way. It seemed each sensation was keying her up and she was flying.

The only thing that she did not notice was how quickly time passed. Suddenly, the kids were rising, packing up their stuff, and shuffling out. Initially, it confused her, so she stayed behind. She wanted to talk to him anyway, and she was not backing out of it this time.

She approached his desk and he glanced up. "What's up, Ruby?" he asked.

"Mr. Arc, I wanted to tell you 'thank you' for talking with me about Mercury. It helped."

"Oh? What happened?" He asked.

"Well, Mercury was trying to touch me again. And again, I did not know how to handle it. I could tell he was about to get angry, and then I...", she looked downward shyly.

Mr. Arc waited for her to think. And then he said, "It's OK, Ruby, you can tell me. No judgment, remember?"

She smiled at him and then she described her encounter with Mercury in detail. How he had been kissing her, and that felt nice, and how she stopped him again when he tried to get into her panties. Mr. Arc mostly listened, but he asked questions once in awhile, teasing out details. This had the effect of releasing her tension and putting her into the moment.

As she told the story, Ruby peered off into the distance. Mr. Arc watched her only a couple of feet away. Her summer dress was well above the knee and he could not help but notice how her knees were pressed together instead of crossed at the legs. As she told the story, her legs squeezed together and he was nearly certain she was pushing down onto her groin with her palm through the dress. It was making it difficult to concentrate.

When Ruby told her teacher about how she had taken Mercury down to the stack and rubbed his penis, Mr. Arc could barely believe it. His mouth dropped open in astonishment. "Wow, Ruby, that is a big step."

Her legs shifted and Mr. Arc saw a flash of red beneath her dress. She avoided his gaze after revealing her bold adventures, she was bashful. He knew he should not do it, but she was giving him a free pass to peak, and he could not resist. When he spied just a little bit of lace, his cock became very hard indeed.

He thought for a couple seconds, "That was a brave thing you did, and I understand why you might have done it. Were you listening to my advice to give him something?"

Ruby blushed and nodded.

He shook his head. "I am not sure I meant THAT, but I bet Mercury was very appreciative."

"Oh yes," Ruby said, "he spurted and hit my pants and I could barely keep the rest contained with my hand."

Mr. Arc saw Ruby press the edge of her palm between her legs, through the dress. There was not mistaking it that time. She had a far away expression and he could feel the energy coming off her body. It was intoxicating and he could barely resist staying professional.

Ruby's hand flew to her mouth and her cheeks turned red hot. "Oh my god, I don't believe I just said that."

Both of them laughed at the outburst. It helped relieve some of the built up tension.

"Well, that certainly is something, Ruby. You know, I am proud of you for being brave."

Ruby was touched. She gazed into her teacher's eyes and saw the sincerity there. There also was this distinct glint, and glancing at his lap... oh yes, there it was. She inhaled sharply.

Not wanting the moment to end just yet, Ruby blurted, "and I felt attracted to a girl last night and I don't know if that makes me a lesbian or a freak."

Ruby literally could not meet Mr. Arc' eyes. It felt like she had just climbed onto the tiniest branch, right to the end, and any little movement was going to send her crashing to the ground.

He gently hooked his finger under Ruby's chin and lifted her face. He gazed deeply into her eyes. "Ruby, there is nothing wrong with having a little curiosity that way. It does not make you gay. Heck, it doesn't even make you bi. It just makes you flexible. Why don't you tell me about it?"

So, Ruby told the story of the sleepover, describing the sex talk only in the most general terms. She even told Mr. Arc how she had kissed one of the girls and that it aroused her.

As she talked, Ruby fiddled with the neckline of her dress. The movement drew his attention and he saw the swell of her breast come in and out of view. Her nipples were hard and obvious, and she even brushed on them with her finger inside the dress absentmindedly, which only made him even more aroused.

Sighing, taking a deep breath, she said. "And I got so worked up that I slipped off my panties and touched myself. My friend was right in the bed next to me, and all that did was turn me on more. I had the most amazing and drawn out orgasm ever."

Mr. Arc had a glazed expression. His erection was obvious, and as Ruby stared at it, the tip of his cock twitched in his pants. Ruby uttered a surprised, but quiet, "Oh!"

Telling the story and seeing how aroused it had made her was making her lightheaded. Her body hummed from the energy. She could not wait to get home, tear off her clothes, and plunge not one, not two, but at least three fingers in her dripping wet pussy. She was playing with the edge of her skirt thinking about it, moving the fabric this way and that. It was keying her up in a major way.

Her teacher put his arm around her shoulders, not saying a word. She could feel his acceptance and approval. His hand reached her bare shoulder. The skin-to-skin contact went straight to her pussy like lightning traveling through her body. She was already so keyed up that she had a small orgasm. Mr. Arc watched her, clearly understanding what was happening and being completely surprised.

She sort of blacked out just for a second. Waves and waves of pleasure rolled over her. As she became aware of reality, suddenly Ruby was tired. She leaned her head back against her teacher's stomach. Her neck craned up and her teacher's face was close, studying her. She had the insane desire to reach up and kiss him.

Mr. Arc meanwhile gazed into the swimming eyes of this lovely woman, saw the sumptuous curve of her lips, and had the same desire. Their heads moved towards each other. She closed her eyes.

But, knowing the line that could not be crossed, Mr. Arc instead gave Ruby a peck on the forehead. She blushed and shakily got to her feet.

"Thank you, Mr. Arc, for being a good listener."

"You are welcome, Ruby. Nothing you have told me today makes me think any less of you. In fact, I am proud that you had the courage to tell me."

Ruby threw her arms around Mr. Arc and gave him a hug. He returned it, as hugs were awesome and he was always glad to receive one. Ruby swished her skirt around her, causing him to see a flash of red, and then she dashed away.

Both Ruby and her teacher found the first opportunity to get themselves off. And they thought of each other while doing so. What made it interesting is that neither was the slightest bit guilty afterward...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here is the finale of this story! I hope you enjoyed and realize my writing to awful and youre reviews telling me as such doesnt help.**

* * *

Ruby approached the bittersweet end of the day. It was the last day of school and she should have been excited to experience what came next. It was perhaps the fact that her last class was Mr. Arc' that made it so difficult for her. Over the last few months, she couldn't wait to confide her progress with Mercury and experience that thrill that came from knowing how it aroused them both.

She sighed. The bell rang and the kids exited jubilantly. She grinned at their enthusiasm. Mr. Arc turned his seat and gazed out the window with a wistful expression. Ruby paused for a moment and tried to memorize his profile. She would miss him as she went forward into her adult life. She knew that this would be one of the last times she saw him.

The thought made her sad. She gathered her things, smoothed her skirt, and rose. She did not do so in the most ladylike way, and she hoped he would glance over at her so that her lacy underwear flashed. Just thinking such a thought made her shake her head.

"My, how you have changed Ruby," she thought to herself.

She went to the door. She could not but help but check over her shoulder, and Mr. Arc was watching her. His gaze met hers and did not flinch away. A silent tear ran down her face as she grabbed the handle and prepared to close the door on this chapter of her life.

Mr. Arc gave her a gentle smile. His slightly curly brown hair caught the sunlight from the window. Ruby was momentarily stricken with how handsome he was, how much she wanted to keep coming after school to chat with him. It tore at her heart that she could not be more. He was her teacher and that line could not be crossed.

Sighing, she gave a little wave goodbye.

And just then it hit her. The revelation was like a spark of electricity that struck and lit up her entire body. The sheer power made her stop dead in her tracks. And then she smiled. It was the kind of smile that lit her face and caused a spark in her eyes.

Ruby closed the door. She was on the inside of it. The distinct click of the lock filled the silent classroom.

"Mr. Arc," Ruby started, "I am no longer your student. You ceased being my teacher five minutes ago."

The intense stare as she stood across the room caused Mr. Arc to catch his breath. Ruby stretched her arms above her head, and her breasts lifted with them. Her nipples strained against the white shirt and defied gravity. Mr. Arc sighed at how tight and perfect her eighteen year old body was.

She started to walk over to him and the lust was written in the sway of her hips, the fire in her eyes, the jutting nipples. Mr. Arc was transfixed.

"And since you are no longer my teacher." She said, getting closer, "I want you to be the one to take me for the first time." Ruby could not believe the words were coming out of her mouth. It was like someone was possessing her. Or perhaps it was some thing, as her pussy was now calling the shots. She was never more aroused in her entire life. Her pussy was drenched. She was convinced that any moment now she would be dripping through her panties right onto the floor.

His eyes widened. "Um, Ruby, what about Mercury?"

She was dangerously close now. She stopped four feet away. Her cute skirt swishing momentarily at her abrupt halt.

"Mercury is a boy. He is ok for my first boyfriend, but I want a man. A man like you. You cannot tell me that you have not fantasized about me."

Mr. Arc blushed. "I am honored, Ruby, truly I am. But.."

His words died in his throat as he saw Ruby reach under her skirt and pull down her panties. A silky red lace pair slowly made their way down her thighs, stopped at her knees and then down to her ankles. She stepped out of the them and closed the distance between them.

She bent down and kissed him lightly on his lips, silencing whatever protestation he was about to make. Her leg nudged between his, and he parted them. She straddled his thigh and put her weight on him. Mr. Arc knew that her bare pussy was pressing against his leg through only his thin pants. His cock hardened and he was quickly losing any resistance.

Ruby was having an out-of-body experience. It was like someone else was doing these things. Not the soft spoken, nerdy, sexually inexperienced Ruby. Things were happening that were beyond her control. It was scary. It was also exhilarating. She decided quickly that she would treat this like a dream. It gave her a certain amount of insulation from her actions.

And then Ruby whispered in his ear, "I want you to make love to me, Mr. Arc." She rode his thigh, kissing high on his neck. He grabbed her waist and his control wavered.

Since Ruby had given Mercury a handjob at the library, it seemed that all he wanted to do was have her jerk him off. She never realized how horny a teen boy could be until she encountered it first hand, so to speak. They had trouble finding safe places, but Mercury was persistent, so she found herself getting him off in the woods near her house, in the backseat of her Mom's car in the fifteen minutes before her parents got back from grocery shopping, and various other tenuously safe places.

There was little in the way of return from Mercury. He was content to let her touch him, but the most he would do in return was look and feel up her boobs. It was always an awkward peek down her shirt or a hand under her bra, because it just wasn't the ideal situation.

Ruby thought touching Mercury was a turn on, but frustrating ultimately. The less safe the place, the more exciting it was, and the more wet she became. She would often go home and touch herself in the bathroom. This was a bit rushed, so even though she had orgasms, she was fairly frustrated.

On Sunday, she generally dressed down and read books to pass the time. It was a bit dull, but she worked hard in school and she needed the down time. This day, though, she was restless. Last night, she had jerked Mercury off in the dark alley between Ports's Pizza and the cycle shop. It was spontaneous. He was kissing her and she reached into his pants and felt his hard cock. Before she knew it, a sticky white substance covered her hand. It was unreal how much it turned her on.

Instead of doing her normal routine, she put on a cute white spring dress with flowers on it. There was something about this outfit that made her feel sexy. It was mid thigh, pretty safe, but the flair of it made it fly in the wind. And today was a particularly breezy day. She pulled various panties out of her drawer and ruled them out. In her mind, she knew she was going to pick the ones buried underneath that she and Emerald had bought, but she pretended to consider others.

Finally, she was staring at a pair of blue lacy panties that had a thong piece only in the back. It was just sheer enough that you could see through them partially. Ruby ran them through her fingers and enjoyed the texture.

"What the hell, I am horny anyway," she thought to herself, and she realized it was true. When she tugged the panties up, her engorged lips were caressed by the lace. Almost before they were fully on, they were damp. Ruby swirled her dress and saw a flash of blue. She smiled.

She called Mercury on the phone. "Are you busy? Can I come over? Cool, be there in twenty minutes."

Walking to his house, Ruby was aware of how the blue panties rubbed her most intimate area. Each step was making her just a little crazy. It made her sway her hips. The thong was firmly wedged between her ass cheeks and it made her confident... sexy.

By the time she arrived at Mercury's place, she was quite out of control. She knocked on the door.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Black, is Mercury here?" she asked.

"It's Jade, dear, and yes, he is up in his room." Mercury's mom was younger than most of the mothers that she knew. Ruby wondered when she started having children. She could not be more than forty.

Ruby walked upstairs. She knocked lightly on Mercury's door and then pushed the door open. Just briefly, she wondered if she would catch him jerking off. That would be hot.

Mercury put down his phone that he had been typing into and his mouth opened. The expression on his face was priceless. Ruby gave a little twirl.

"You like?"

Mercury nodded.

Ruby closed the door behind her. She went over to his bed and leaned against him, kissing him. For once, Mercury was flustered. But he returned her kiss.

When she reached down to his lap, however, he whispered, "My Mom is right downstairs."

Ruby kissed him harder and stroked his hard cock through his pants, "mmmm hmmm," she moaned into his mouth.

Mercury was trying to remember why he was concerned, but when Ruby unzipped him and started to stroke his cock, he forgot momentarily. Ruby stared at it, getting a good look for once. It was thick and veiny and just a bit red.

"So, she could come..." Mercury started, "oh my... umm... up at any moment."

Ruby sat back and lifted up her skirt playfully. Mercury's eyes got wide when he saw the blue nearly see through lace panties and her puffy pussy lips underneath. It was an intoxicating sight.

She could see Mercury going into his normal mode of letting her jerk him off and not doing anything in return. She would not have it this time. Getting a naughty look on her face, she pulled Mercury's hand onto the top of her thigh.

Mercury caressed her thigh and his eyes were locked between her legs. Ruby thrilled to the hungry expression on his face. He was tentative, almost like he was afraid. She pushed his hand further up her thigh until the outside edge of his palm settled between her lips. And then she let go and started to really tug on his cock in earnest.

Taking the hint, Mercury pet Ruby through her panties. Her breath came in quick short bursts and she knew that familiar sensation. Still, she craved more. She whispered in his ear. "Go under my panties, Mercury."

Mercury nodded, gulping. His pinky hooked the leg of her underwear and felt underneath. It got immediately wet as it split her lips. Ruby gasped. With the hand that was not jerking Mercury off, she pulled the panties completely over so that he could have better access.

"More," she murmured.

Mercury shifted his body so that he could put his fingers firmly inside Ruby. He was a little rough and concentrating on her hole, which was not comfortable. It was taking something away from the experience and she did not know what to do.

But, she was incredibly horny and close, so she grabbed his hand and rubbed it at the top of her slit. Mercury's eyes got a bit wide at this but he adjusted. He started to breath hard as he watched his fingers disappear into her pussy while she jerked him off. Ruby could tell he was going to shoot his load. She pulled faster.

Mercury's fingers found her clit and mashed it. Ruby exploded in an orgasm. Her body went rigid and she moaned. Seconds later she felt hot cum cover her hand. It made her orgasm go that much longer.

They heard footsteps closing in. Quickly, Mercury put himself away and Ruby pulled up her panties.

Just in time, because Jade walked in carrying a tray of cookies with milk. She set the tray down on the nightstand beside the bed.

"I thought you two could use some studying help." She turned back and left the room. Before she did, she glanced back. Ruby made eye contact briefly and knew that Mercury's mom knew exactly what was going on. She blushed. And his mother winked and closed the door. Ruby thought that she imagined it. She convinced herself she imagined it.

Mercury had this cute satisfied look on his face. He studied her with a curious expression, trying to figure out what had come over her. She smiled and they actually studied for a bit. And then she snuggled him, but not for long, because he just did not seem into it.

Ruby found the entire experience exhilarating. She found herself reminiscing about the afternoon, getting aroused. She would touch herself and remember the way Mercury's hard cock felt in her hand, how his fingers stroked her. And she came really hard when she imagined that Mercury's mom was watching them through the cracked door. It was an extremely naughty fantasy, but Ruby could not resist it.

"What am I?" she thought, "a freak? An exhibitionist." Repeating that word in her head only made her wetter. She suppressed the thought.

She thought of sex more often now. She wondered what it would be like to have a penis inside her. Or a tongue on her pussy.

One night, she went to Emerald's house. They were supposed to be doing a project, but Emerald had a porn going in the background. Ruby blushed and didn't want to admit she was curious, so she looked away. But, the moans and a slurping sound made her curious. Turning her head, she saw a man between the outstretched legs of a woman licking between them!

Ruby had heard about oral sex before, but she had never really thought about it all that much. But now, she could not help wonder what it must be like. Based on how the woman was thrashing around, it certainly seemed she would enjoy it. Emerald had this knowing glint in her eye when Ruby met her eyes and they laughed as they closed it down and got to real work.

The next night, she had a study date scheduled for Mercury at her house. Part of that time would be alone, since Ruby's parents were going out to dinner. Ruby touched herself, picturing Mercury getting between her legs and licking her.

"Could this be the night?" she asked herself.

Mercury rang the bell to the house. She answered the door in a long t-shirt, wiping her hair with a towel. "Oh, hey Mercury, I just got out of the shower. Come on in."

He followed her up the stairs. Hanging back just a bit, he peeked up her shirt to see just a bare ass. Ruby caught him and gave him a smile. "Coming?" she asked, coyly.

Mercury did not fail to catch the double entendre. He skipped up the steps and entered her room. She fiddled nervously with the hem of her long shirt, stretching it down. She sat with her legs pressed together. Mercury sat gingerly beside her. There was a tension in the air as they realized that they were alone in the house together and Ruby was wearing next to nothing.

To break the tension, Mercury kissed Ruby on the cheek and stroked her hair. Ruby purred. She started to relax just a little, letting go of her shirt and putting her hand on Mercury's shoulder. He turned and leaned in for a kiss, pressing just a little with his weight. She kissed him back, melting into his arms.

Mercury leaned into her a bit more and Ruby lay back on the bed. She was no longer sure that the shirt covered her fully, as a breeze caressed her most intimate area. Mercury had his hand on her leg just above the knee, caressing in small circles. He had not stopped kissing her and Ruby was becoming more and more excited. When he used the back of his hand to stroke from her knee half way up her thigh, she became noticeably wet downstairs.

Ruby placed her hand on Mercury's pants, gripping the growing bulge forming there. She rubbed it through the fabric. Mercury gasped and kissed her even harder, gaining an intensity that exhilarated her. His hand became more bold, straying right up to the edge of her pussy. She wanted him to touch her there. She spread her legs in encouragement.

Between touching Ruby and having her grab him, Mercury's cock was getting a bit crowded in his pants. He fumbled with the snap and zipper and opened it. His jutting penis sprang out, restrained only by his loose boxers. Ruby reached inside and stroked him.

Mercury finally made contact with Ruby's pussy, marveling at how soaked she was. The edge of his palm pressed between her lips, his fingers grabbing her ass cheek. The contact was enough to send little sparks through her body. She was finding it difficult to get enough air.

The sexual energy was off the charts. Ruby pushed Mercury's cock through the hole in his boxers and finally made skin-to-skin contact. She could tell he was well into another orgasm from her hand and made her decision.

"Mercury, I want to feel good. I want to make you," she paused, blushing, "I want to make you cum."

He watched as she jerked his cock off and nodded. That sounded good to him.

"But...," this pause was longer. She nearly backed out, but his hand on her pussy made her bold, "I want you to lick me, you know, there." Her cheeks were bright red.

Mercury understood what she wanted immediately. "Oh, you want me to eat your pussy?"

Ruby stammered. "Um... uh..."

Mercury gave a big grin. He pulled her legs onto the bed, turning her body. He pushed them apart. "Ruby, you have a beautiful pussy. I would be more than happy to eat it."

With that, he pushed his tongue inside of her. Ruby could not believe how intense that was! Her back arched of its own accord. She panted and moaned. And when his mouth brushed against her clit, she grabbed the sheets in tight balls with her hands. Mercury was a bit clumsy and awkward, but within minutes she was screaming out a loud, throughly satisfying, orgasm.

Ruby was so grateful, she kissed Mercury full on the mouth, tasting her own juices. It grossed her out for perhaps half a second, and then she shrugged and got over it. Mercury meanwhile laid back and let her touch him with her hand. When he was close, she licked the side of his shaft too, which sent him quickly over the edge. He even got a bit of cum in her hair as he squirted big gobs of it over her shoulder.

"That was wonderful, Ruby," Mercury said.

She smiled and realized that indeed it was.

Mr. Arc let himself enjoy the young, clearly aroused woman on this thigh for a few seconds before his mind engaged again. The heat of Ruby's pussy transmitted through his trousers. It was all he could do to pull his head back and break her kiss.

"Ruby, this is your first time," Mr. Arc began.

She nodded, bouncing slightly up and down on this leg. The movement distracted him. He forgot what he was about to say. When she rubbed forward and back, he gathered his wits before they scattered for good.

"... and so... um... It should be special. You should be with someone you care about." His mind started to clear. "Down the road, you may have meaningless flings, but this first one..."

Ruby paused in rubbing herself against his thigh. Her eyes softened. She nodded to herself, as if she were having a conversation in her head. There was quite the debate reflected there and then she decided.

"Mr. Arc, over the last year, you have listened to me talk about stuff that I never could share with anyone else. You didn't judge me, you didn't make fun of my lack of knowledge. And in that time, I became close to you." Her eyes could not meet his.

He was honored. "But" he began.

"Just let me finish." Ruby pushed her pussy onto his thigh again. He thought he could sense wetness through his pants.

"I trust you, Mr. Arc. I don't love you, but I have a huge crush on you. You make me feel special," her hips moved more dramatically now. She was rubbing her pussy up and down in little round trips on his leg.

Ruby pushed her body forward, her face was close to his. "I cannot think of a better man to be my first."

Mr. Arc just stared at her. And then he brought her chin up with his hand and lightly kissed her lips. "Are you sure?"

Ruby ground down and he was now convinced that a large wet spot had formed under her pussy. "I have never been more sure of anything in my entire life."

His hands moved back to her waist. He slipped them under her skirt and touched her bare skin. "Mmmm," he murmured, marveling at how smooth she felt. His cock was so hard now that it ached. He adjusted it over a bit to relieve the pressure, and Ruby noticed.

She kissed him hard, bringing her arms up to her chest. One by one, she unfastened the buttons, until her red lace matching bra was fully in view. Ruby had smallish breasts, but they were perky and her nipples were hard as rocks right now. She made just a tiny strip tease out of it. Her arousal was making her bolder.

Once Ruby's shirt was open, Mr. Arc kissed the skin around the bra. He reached behind her and unfastened it, struggling just a bit, but finally releasing it. The bra draped over her eager breasts. She went to remove it, but he stopped her. Instead, he grabbed the loose garment with both hands and slid it across her skin. The silk moving across her was exhilarating, especially as it moved over her sensitive nipples. His tiny kisses followed the trail of the fabric, kissing and licking.

Ruby leaned back and mashed her pussy forward, pressing her thigh forward until it was unmistakably against his erection.

Mr. Arc removed her bra completely and leaned her back against the desk. He swirled his tongue around her breast and sucked her nipple into his mouth. His hand pinched the breast gently so that he could fit a good portion of the entire mound inside. His tongue was active and Ruby pushed against him harder. That need she knew so well now built inside of her. Surprisingly, she realized that if he continued sucking on her breasts like this, that alone may make her come.

They stayed just like that for awhile, with Ruby purring as Mr. Arc kissed her stomach, licked her breasts, and sucked her nipples. It was intoxicating and Ruby gave herself over fully to the sensations of her body.

He leaned against her chest, pushing her body back. Gravity took over and she was falling back, but he caught her and gently placed her on top of his desk, her legs draped over the side. He managed to do it without really letting up on her breasts. And he moved her legs so now she was not straddling his thigh, but he was between hers. His kisses were becoming licks on her breasts and they were straying onto her stomach. As he moved to her abdomen, her breathed hissed as she realized what was coming.

Mr. Arc put his hands on Ruby's skirt and lifted it ever so slowly. He watched as the fabric revealed Ruby's pussy, which was glistening with wetness. Short tufts of hair framed beautifully engorged lips. The pinkness between was so bright and new, he could not help but be awed. His mouth watered. "Ruby, you have the prettiest pussy I have ever seen."

Ruby blushed. "Thank you, Mr. Arc, but I don't..."

Whatever she was about to say was lost. Because Mr. Arc put his tongue directly between her lips and licked her clit. Her back arched and she immediately started to cum. She was so keyed up from the entire encounter, it did not take much to send her over the edge the first time.

Mercury had licked Ruby before, but she never understood the euphemism "eating out" until Mr. Arc went down on her. Just a minute into his ministrations, Ruby realized that Mercury had been in the minor leagues and her teacher was a pro. Where Mercury was tentative and clumsy, Mr. Arc dove into her hole with his tongue, swirled around her clit, licked up and down her crack, and then used his thick tongue to completely consume her. It was heaven with an edge. Her first orgasm quickly rolled into another and another, and each was more exquisite.

At the height of each orgasm, Mr. Arc would back off and push his tongue inside of her vagina instead of attacking her sensitive clit. He licked the outside of her lips and then the inside, which drove her wild. He teased her, using his fingers to spread her sex so that he had unfettered access to all her sensitive spots. He even tongued the area between her anus and her pussy directly between her legs, and that alone sent her skyrocketing towards another body shaking orgasm. By the time he rose from between her legs, a huge smile on his face, she was quivering from the force of so much pleasure that it nearly made her burst.

"Oh my god, Mr. Arc!" she exclaimed.

"I'm glad you liked the appetizer Ruby," he grinned at the way her eyes widened at "appetizer".

"There is more?" she asked, incredulously.

He nodded.

He kissed her full on the mouth. She did not know how she would react to tasting herself, but she found it seductive and naughty. "Oh yes, Ruby, this is just the beginning."

Ruby spied the bulge in her teacher's pants. Her need was great. She reached out and touched it with her hand gently. And then she rubbed him and, picking up speed, frantically pulled at his zipper, nearly ripping his pants in her haste. Mr. Arc stood still and let her take the lead. His pants opened and she reached in. Confused, her hand encountered skin and something fleshy. Mr. Arc said, "That's right, I am not wearing boxers today."

Her tongue darted out and moistened her lips. She fished out his hard cock, which sprang out of as soon as she lined it up properly. The force of its exit startled her. "It's beautiful," she said, nearly under her breath.

"Thank you, Ruby," he responded.

She blushed at him, realizing her thought had been said out loud. "May I kiss it?"

Mr. Arc gave a flourish with his hand. "Please do."

Ruby wrapped her hand around his cock and stood up from the desk. She nudged her teacher, and he sat down on the desk. His cock jutted out through his zipper. She unfastened his pants button and spread out the fly. Kneeling down, she kissed right in the middle of his shaft. His cock twitched. She found the movement incredibly erotic.

Sticking out her tongue, she ran it up and down, stopping at the junction of his balls and going all the way up to the tip. Mr. Arc hissed in appreciation. Opening her mouth, she took his head inside and swirled her tongue around it. He sighed, almost purring. Her hand rested on the top of his thigh and she bobbed her mouth so that his cock slid in and out of her mouth.

"That is great, Ruby," Mr. Arc said. "But, if you don't mind, could you use that hand on my cock at the same time." He moved her hand under her mouth.

The gentle way he gave praise and then instruction made it so Ruby was not offended by being directed. She gently squeezed his dick as she sucked him.

"Mmmm, better," he said. "Now, pull my cock when you come up with your mouth, and push it when it goes in. Like you are jerking me off at the same time."

Ruby complied with the instructions, and he started to noticeably breath harder. "That is very good, Ruby. Very good." It made her warm inside that he liked what she was doing.

Her other hand found his balls and gently massaged him. Mr. Arc murmured appreciation. "Wow, Ruby, that was going to be my next suggestion. You really are a natural cock sucker."

Her breath caught and she flushed. She was proud of being a good cock sucker! It was a huge compliment. His breath got more ragged. He ran her hands through her hair, which somehow was a caring soothing gesture.

He pulled her up, kissing her hard on the mouth. "That is awesome, Ruby, but I am afraid I may cum in your mouth if you continue."

She was truly confused. Didn't he want that?

"Oh, I would not mind cumming in your mouth at all, Ruby, but I want to save it for the main course." He grinned. He stood and put her hand in his. He led her to the door behind his desk. She had never seen it open during class before, but now he opened it and ushered her inside.

It was a small room, nearly the size of a closet. There was a small desk on one side and a couch opposite the door on the other. Mr. Arc tugged at the couch and she realized it was a futon, which he expanded. It pretty much filled the entire room like that. Part of her wondered why he had a futon in his closet, but thoughts became harder as he laid her down and rested his weight between her legs.

Mr. Arc stroked her hair gently as he lifted his body into position. Grasping his cock, he set it against her. "Ruby, are you sure about this?" He asked gently.

She nodded, her eyes tearing up. He was so gentle with her. Her hips thrust up and her pussy encountered his erection. It was against her and she wanted it so badly to be inside her. That voice became a shout and she could no longer stand it. "Please, Mr. Arc. Put it inside me."

He smiled. Tentatively, he put his cock head against her lips and moved it down. Her hole opened and he was inside of her, just up to the head. She moaned, appreciating the visitor. He held himself poised, and moved in super slowly. A light bulb went off in Ruby's head.

"Um, Mr. Arc. You don't have to worry about my hymen. I broke that in gymnastics long ago."

With that last bit of reluctance removed, he pushed his hips forward. Still going slow, he went deep and deeper, until he drove himself completely inside of her in, burying himself to the hilt. She hissed as he nearly bottomed out. It was an unfamiliar sensation, but it was wonderful. He filled her so completely. And he was touching her hair and kissing her cheek between strokes. He was incredibly sweet.

She did not notice at first, but he went from a gentle making love rocking of his hips to a full on fucking. He grabbed her hips and slapped himself so hard against her that his balls made contact with her pussy. And he pulled himself up so that his shaft rubbed her clit. It built a pressure inside her body.

As he persisted, he rotated his hips, increasing the range of her nerves hit by his cock. He went the full length in and the full length out, and then switched to small but hard strokes. He leaned to the left and then to the right, and moved her body this way and that. She responded, her breathing got ragged. She climbed to orgasm, her pussy undulating around his cock.

He was going faster and harder and he started to breathe hard. "Ruby, are you on the pill?" he asked.

She shook her head. He sighed. "I was hoping that I could cum right inside this sweet pussy."

Ruby imagined what it would be like to have him empty himself right inside her. Strangely, it did not frighten her in the slightest. She craved for his cum to spurt. "Mmmm," she moaned.

His face contorted in a mixture of arousal and concentration. He continued to thrust inside her. A tiny inkling of warning told her that what they were doing was dangerous. Just when her worry was starting to rise to panic, he pulled himself out suddenly. His hand went to his cock. He rubbed his balls on her thigh and pumped it, and suddenly a warm hot liquid covered her stomach. It surprised and exhilarated her to know that she made a grown man cum. Especially since he was grunting and groaning. It was incredibly erotic and it made her horny.

She was trying to remember what his cum hitting her stomach felt like so that she could masturbate at home to relieve her horniness. "Mmmm," she purred, scissoring her legs open and closed. She thought she could remember it later and was anticipating getting herself off tonight.

His hand reached her thigh and stroked her slit. "I think you could use just a little more, don't you?" He smiled at her knowingly.

Before she knew it, he was masturbating her with his nimble fingers. They tickled her clit and simulated fucking her vagina. She quivered under his expert touch, each nerve ending going off in sequence, melding into a kind of exquisite torture. The dam crumbled under the weight of a massive flood. It burst from her in a rush and the waters carried her forth on waves of pleasure.

It was unlike anything she had ever experienced. It was the Mt. Glenn of orgasms and it lasted for minutes. It could have gone on forever, it seemed, except that she had to stop her teacher just to catch her breath.

"Wow," was all she could manage.

Mr. Arc chuckled. He had a proud smile on his face.

They collapsed together on the futon. Mr. Arc lay on his back and pulled Ruby over so that she was leaning against him. Kissing the top of her head, he gently placed it on top of his chest and wrapped his arms around her. The squeeze she received made her eyes water and happy tears bathed her face.

"Thank you," she whispered faintly.

"You are welcome, Ruby," he said.

"I am glad you were my first, Mr. Arc. It was better than I could ever have imagined," she said.

"That is awesome, Ruby. It was exceptional for me too."

She rose from the futon and put her clothes back together. Fucking her teacher was risky enough, they did not want to push their luck.

As she left, she gave him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. She was so happy that she glowed.

She opened the door again, "Bye, Mr. Arc."

"Oh, I think we will be seeing each other again someday, Ruby, so let's just say 'see you later'. And, by the way, you can call me Jaune."

* * *

 **There we go! I decided to post the finale a little early (watch as i pretend to have a schedule)**

 **But I discovered some discorse between two authors and from what I gather, one is in the wrong.**

 **So I'm excited to introduce a new theme for a few stories!**

 **'Drunken Mistakes'**

 **Big shout out to the author who thinks others cant write about that too.**


End file.
